Yami's Worst Experience Ever!
by YamiYugi6242
Summary: Yugi and the gang decide to go to the movies, only to get themselves into deep trouble. Now Yugi is kidnapped! The problem now is that when Yami saves Yugi, he gets a spell casted on him. Now he's pregnant! Will he be able to cope with having a kid? R&R!
1. Poor Yami

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in it. I hope that you people will enjoy this story! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Poor Yami...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura all decided to go to the movies together. Everyone begged that Yami would come with them, but Yami insisted that he shouldn't go, after experiencing what happened last time. Yugi and the gang decided to go see Sleepy Hollow on Halloween, and of course they brought Yami along. At the very scary part when the Headless Horsemen came charging down and killing people, Tea got really startled. Since she was conveniently sitting next to Yami, she accidently threw her soda all over his head, making his hair go down (HEHE ^___^). Not only did that happen, but when Yami tried to clean himself up, Tea got scared again and spilled her M&Ms and popcorn on him, especially in his hair. They immediatly had to go home to get the stuck food out of Yami's hair. Since it was stuck way too much, Yugi had no choice but to shave Yami's head. Just the thought of that day made Yami want to vomit.   
  
So anyway, Yugi and the others went to the movies, while Yami stayed home. "Its a hell of a lot better being alone then having to get my head shaved again...", Yami quietly said to himself. He had been watching The Mummy for a considerable amount of time, until a loud and frantic banging at the door was heard. Yami went to open the door, seeing that everyone was back, except for Yugi. Everyone had a petrified look on their faces. "Whats wrong...WHERE IS YUGI!?", Yami shouted after noticing what was wrong. "We were walking home from the movies, until a strange woman appeared infront of us. She was the one who took Yugi!", Tea explained to the panicing Yami. Joey decided to add another thing, "And she said to meet her at the vacant house on Dark Rd. at midnight tonight Yami...do you want us to come with you?" "I shall go by myself, you don't have to worry about me.", Yami said while looking at the clock. "Eleven o'clock huh, I guess I have to wait."  
  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
  
It has finally reached midnight. I slowly got out of my chair, building up courage as I walked out the door and into the darkness. I know that the others are concerned for me, but I don't want them to get involved...at least not this time. I am now on Domino Ave., only one more block to go. I wonder who could have done this...whoever they are, they will pay for what they have done to my aibou.   
  
I have finally reached the abandoned house like I was ordered to. As I walked in, I could sense a very powerful and evil presence inside of this dark and cold building. Since I couldn't hear or see anyone, I decided to walk a little further...big mistake. I must have stepped on a weak board or something, because I fell right through the floor. Pain seered throughout my body as I hit the cement floor of the downstairs room. This is where the presence was, I could feel it.  
  
  
  
  
End of POV  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoever you are, show yourself!", Yami shouted in the dark, cold room. After Yami had commanded the mysterious person to come forth, the lights suddenly turned on, making Yami shield his eyes from the brightness. Once his eyes were used to the light, he unshielded himself, noticing the woman that was holding Yugi captive. She had long black hair, pale skin, and crimson red eyes, and was wearing a long black medievil dress. "So you're the one that did this, you will pay you little bitch!", Yami said furiously. "My my, we sure do have an attitude...you haven't changed much have you my dear prince.", the mysterious woman said. "How do you know who I am?", Yami said, confused. "You don't remember me? Why I was the one that sealed you away in the puzzle!", The woman said, chuckling to herself. "So, you must be Takara!", Yami said, fear and anger growing in his eyes. "Thats right, and now I will take your Millenium Puzzle!", Takara said. "You'll have to pry them out of my cold dead fingers before you can have it!", Yami said, making Takara move back a little. "Very well then, instead of dueling with the card game, we will fight like we did when we were young...can you handle it?", Takara said in a mocking tone. "Yes I can, and if I win, you will give Yugi back to me.", Yami said, making the deal. "And what if you lose?", Takara asked. "You can take my Millenium Puzzle...but I highly doubt that thats going to happen.", Yami answered. "Very well then, lets duel!", Takara began the match.  
  
  
  
The Game Begins- Takara: 2000LP Yami: 2000LP  
  
  
  
  
Takara was the one who started first. She summoned the Feral Imp in attack mode, while Yami summoned out the Curse of Dragon, making it destroy her Imp, and making her life points drop to 1400. Blood was all over the floor from the vicious assault from the dragon towards the imp. Takara then called out the Dark Magician (Yes, she has one too), destroying Yami's dragon and sending his life points down to 1500. Yami then played Swords of Revealing Light, making Takara's magician and all her other monsters useless for three turns. Takara then passed all of her turns, allowing Yami to play his pathetic monsters, but she was quite wrong this time. Yami managed to summon the Magician of Black Chaos, destroying her Dark Magician once the Swords of Revealing Light faded. Since Takara didn't have any cards that could defeat his powerful monster, she surrendered.  
  
  
  
  
"You lose, so now you must let Yugi go!", Yami announced to Takara. "Very well then...", Takara said, while making Yugi appear from the darkness. "Yami!", Yugi shouted while giving Yami a big hug. Yami and Yugi were just about to leave until the doors slammed shut and locked. "Takara! We made a deal!", Yami shouted angrily towards Takara. "Did you really think that I would play fair? What would be the fun in that?", Takara said, laughing.   
  
Takara began to chant a spell of some sort in Egyptian, but it was too soft for Yami to hear. Her hands began to glow dark blue, then transmitting it to Yami, now making him glow blue. It stopped within seconds, now Takara began to laugh hysterically. "What have you done to me?", Yami shouted furiously at the demon. "You shall find out soon enough my prince.", Takara said before disappearing. The doors unlocked and opened once Takara had left, allowing Yami and Yugi to go home. When they did, Tea and the others all ran to Yugi and Yami. "Yami, Yugi you guys made it!", Tea said, crying. "I'm just glad to be back!", Yugi replied to everyone. Tea then looked at Yami, noticing that he seemed a little pale. "Uh, Yami? You don't look so good...", Tea asked Yami. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I don't feel so well.", Yami said sickly. Yugi then realized something, "It must've been from that spell that Takara casted on you Yami!" "Say What!?", Joey said shocked. "You guys go lay him down on the couch, while I'll get some ice.", Yugi instructed the others. Joey and everyone else guided Yami to the couch, while Yugi placed the pack on his dark side's forehead. "What's happening to me...", Yami said before blacking out. "Yami!", Everyone tried to wake up Yami, but they figured it was best if they let him rest after falling ill. After about an hour, everyone decided to go to sleep, but Yugi stayed up for a little while longer to watch his Yami. "Please Yami, you have to get better.", Yugi said to Yami before kissing him on the forehead and going to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you liked this story and that you guys tell me if I should continue this or not. I really don't want to continue a story that sucks to you guys, so please tell me, k? If you guys want me to continue, please stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then, buh bye!  
^______________^ 


	2. The Symptoms

I don't own YGO or anything related to it...although I wish I did. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Symptoms  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
  
  
"What happened? Why am I laying down on the couch...and why is my forehead so damn cold!?" These were the many questions that I was going to ask Yugi and the others when they woke up...but for some odd reason I felt horrible. I felt like I was going to...uh oh!   
  
10 minutes later... *Toilet flushes, and Yami walks back downstairs, disgusted after throwing up*  
  
  
"Ugh...now I know that I have a problem...I just hope that I don't do that again..."  
  
  
  
  
End of POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others woke up, noticing that Yami really did not look good at all. Yugi was starting to get concerned. "Uh, Yami? Are you okay?" "No, not really, I practically threw up everything in my body...", Yami said weakly. "I'm going to call a doctor right now", Yugi said in an urgent voice. "Yeah, and while he is calling the doctor, you should lay down", Tea said to Yami. "Um, I really don't want to...it makes me feel even worse..." "Oh, in that case you should sit up", Tea said nervously.Yugi had set an appointment for Yami and got off the phone. "Yami, you now have an appointment at 2:00, is that okay?" "Yeah, what time is it now?", Yami asked curiously. Joey looked at his watch, "Its 10:00, so we got plenty of time." "Thats good, why don't you try to get some more sleep Yami?", Yugi said sweetly. "Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt..." When Yami tried to lay down, the sickness took over again, making him rush to the bathroom." "I guess that wasn't such a good idea Yugi...", Tea said after seeing Yami rush up the stairs like that.  
  
  
After about 15 minutes, Yami slowly crept down the stairs. Yugi and the others ran up to him and slowly guided him to the couch. "What time is it now Joey?", Yami said very tiredly. Joey looked at his watch yet again, "Its 11:00 right now, not much longer." "Grrr...", Yami muttered angrily. "Don't worry Yami, you'll see the doctor soon.", Tea said, trying to comfort him. "Yeah, easy for you to say...", Yami said under his breath.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the room turned dark and cold, making everyone jump in surprise. It was none other than the Shadow Realm. A dark hole suddenly appeared, and it seemed like something was coming out of it. "Takara!", Yami said in both shock and anger. "Ah, Yami, how are you feeling?", Takara said mockingly. "Its none of your business!", Yami replied. "Oh, in that case I won't tell you what is wrong..." Yugi then shouted at the evil sorceress, "Tell us, what did you do to him!" "Very well then...this should be fun." "Just tell us already!", Joey shouted. "Well, lets just say that you will know how we women feel when it comes to having children.", Takara said, chuckling to herself. "You're saying that I'm pregnant!?", Yami practically screamed at the top of his lungs. "Indeed my prince, enjoy how you are feeling now, because it is going to get worse...trust me.", Takara said, trying not to laugh. "You better fix this now!", Yami said while running towards Takara. "No way in hell, I'm enjoying this!"   
  
  
With that said, Takara went back into the dark hole, disappearing within seconds. Yami tried to reach her, but he failed. The darkness around them faded as they were brought back to the physical world. Yami pounded his fist with all his strength at the wall, almost making a hole in it. "That bitch! I'm going to fucking find her and kick her sorry little ass!", Yami shouted furiously. "Its okay Yami, we can try to do something when we go to the doctors.", Yugi said while trying to comfort his dark side. "How will they believe me aibou? This isn't going to work!" Joey then looked at his watch, "Hey guys, its 1:50, we should get going." "You're right, c'mon Yami.", Yugi said. Yami was still pretty weak from getting sick so many times, so Joey and Tristan allowed him to use them as supports. "Man, I sure hope that the doctors believe you.", Joey said to Yami. "Me too Joey, me too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more. The next ch. should be posted soon, so check if I did quite often. Until then, buh bye!  
^__________^ 


	3. Yami Visits the Doctor

I don't own YGO or any of the characters in it. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Yami Visits the Doctor  
  
  
  
  
Yami and the others finally reached the doctor's office and slowly walked in. Yugi went up to the lady at the office to tell her that Yami has arrived, while Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Joey, and Yami all took seats. "I just want this to be over..." Yami said angrily. "Don't worry Yami, things'll work out fine." Joey said, trying to make him feel better. Yugi then finished talking with the secretary and sat down between Joey and Yami. "Well, everything is all set, the doctor should be coming any minute now." Yugi said to the impatient Yami.   
  
Within five minutes, the doctor opened the door leading to the examining rooms. She had long, red hair with cerulean blue eyes. "Yami Moto?" The doctor asked curiously. Yami then stood up and slowly walked up to the doctor, "I would like to have Yugi come with me." "Certainly, oh my name is Doctor Kairi, please come this way." Yami and Yugi were then lead to a small room with one of those paper covered beds, and many cupboards containing medical equipment. Yugi took one of the chairs in the corner of the room, while Yami took the bed, the paper crunching under him as he sat down. The nurse then took out a thermometer and placed it in Yami's mouth. "Once the thermometer beeps, you can take it out of your mouth, I'll be back to check on you." Dr. Kairi said sweetly before walking out the door, closing it slowly behind her.   
  
Yami's POV:  
  
'God damn this thing is so annoying...and so is this frickin' paper that I'm sitting on! You know, why do they put that there? Its so frickin' stupid!'  
  
  
  
End POV  
  
  
  
The thermometer started to beep, so Yami slowly took it out of his mouth and placed it on the side of him. Dr. Kairi then came back in the room. "Ok, lets check what your temperature is..." Dr. K said while studying the thermometer. "Hmmm...101.5...you seem to be running a bit of a fever." "Oh great, that too?" Yami said, mumbling curses in Egyptian under his breath. "Its nothing to worry about, now, can you please tell me how you feel?" Dr. K said in a soft tone. "I really don't have to tell you much, cause I already know whats wrong with me." Yami said in a disappointed way. "Oh, in that case, what is wrong?" "I just was informed by a...uh another doctor that I was pregnant." Yami said embarrassed.   
  
After hearing this, the doctor dropped her clip board and all of her papers on the floor. "Excuse me, what did you say?" Dr. K said nervously. "You heard me, I'm pregnant." Dr. Kairi then turned to Yugi, "Is this true?" "Every word." Yugi said. "Well, we'll have you take a pregnancy test anyway, just in case." The doctor then took out a disposable pregnancy test from one of the cupboards, handing it to Yami in the process. Yami studied the object, "Right...what do I do?" Before the nurse could speak, Yugi butted in, "Don't worry Dr. K, I'll tell him." "Ok." Dr. K said.   
  
Yugi and Yami went to the corner of the room while Dr. K picked up her clipboard and papers. Yugi pointed at the little box on the object. "Okay, what you gotta do is...pee on this thing." Yami stared at the little box, "You expect me to pee on this tiny little box?" "Yup, now go in the bathroom, we'll wait for you." Yugi said, pointing to the bathroom. "Fine..." Yami sighed and walked into the bathroom. "Are you sure that what Yami said was true?" Dr. K asked Yugi. "Uh huh, but we may as well make sure. "Man this is so stupid!" Yami shouted through the door.  
  
Finally after about 5 minutes, Yami came out of the bathroom. He then handed the test to Dr. Kairi, who then looked at the result box. "Oh my God!" Dr. K said, astonished.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more! The next ch. should be posted up soon! Until then, buh bye!  
^__________________^ 


	4. The Results

I don't own YGO or Gundam Wing (You'll find out) or Kingdom Hearts (Kairi is one of the characters)...I'm just borrowing them. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Results  
  
  
  
  
"Lemme guess...its positive..." Yami said, sighing. "Yes! This is remarkable!" Dr. K shouted. "No, its not..." Yami replied. "Why, don't you want a beautiful child to take care of?" Dr. K asked. "I HATE KIDS!" Yami shouted back. Yugi looked at Yami with tear filled eyes, "You don't hate all kids, do you?" Yami sat for a second, deep in thought, "Of course I do...except for you." "Uh, thats not what I wanted to hear, but thanks." Yugi said, half smiling.   
  
Dr. K decided to change the subject, "I will schedule an appointment for a scanning in 2-3 months with Doctor Quatre (Gundam Wing of course)." "Sure, I guess I'll see you later then..." Yami said before leaving the room, Yugi following him. When Yami and Yugi came out of the room, Joey and the others ran up to them. "So, how'd it go?" Joey said excited. "Yes, I'm pregnant, and I'm going to get a scanning in two to three months." Yami answered. "Well, I guess we better get home, its getting kind of late." Tea said, noticing that it was already 4:00. After everyone put their jackets on, they walked out the doors and went home.  
  
When they walked inside Yugi's house, everyone forced Yami to lay down, while they all took seats around him. "So, are you gonna have the kid?" Joey asked Yami. "I guess I will, but I'm going to put it up for adoption." "Don't do that!" Tea shouted at Yami. "Why not? I hate kids." "Because, we'll all help you take care of it, don't worry." Tea replied. "Yeah, it would be fun takin' care of a little kid again." Joey said, remembering the times when he and his sister were still together. "Fine...I'll keep the kid, but you guys better keep your promise." Yami said somewhat angrily. "Ok, we promise, now why don't you rest for a little bit while we make some dinner." Yugi said, slightly pushing Yami, making him lay down on the couch. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, do you guys need any help?" "No, we'll be fine, don't worry so much ok?" Yugi said softly to Yami. "Alright aibou, thank you." Yami said before closing his eyes.   
  
Yugi and the others were planning what to make for dinner. "Chicken Teriyaki and rice!" Tea said, excited." "Yuck, I hate that stuff." Tristan said. "How about Chicken Kari?" Bakura said. "That stuff gives me gas." Joey said. "How about we just order pizza?" Joey said, slightly annoyed. Everyone stopped for a moment before agreeing. "Very well, I'll go and call them, what do you guys want?" Yugi asked everyone. "Just get 1 large cheese pizza and 1 large pepperoni pizza." Joey shouted (not too loud though) to Yugi. "Okay." Once Yugi was finished ordering, he sat down with the others. "It should take about 15 minutes." Yugi said. "How about we duel while we wait?" Joey asked. "Sure!" Yugi said, grabbing his deck while Joey got his. Everyone was having fun, except for Yami.  
  
  
  
Yami's Dream:  
  
  
Yami had just delivered the child, making him completely exhausted. He could hear his baby crying at the other end of the room while the nurses tended to it. After about 10 minutes of waiting, one of the nurses handed the little baby in Yami's arms. "Its a beautiful baby boy, congradulations." Yami smiled at the nice comment from the nurse and then looked at the baby. "Oh my...Ra!" The baby had two heads, Pegasus's heads! "Don't you just love us Yami?" One of the baby's heads spoke. "I'M HUNGRY! FEED ME!" The other head said. "This can't be happening, I have to wake up, I just have to!" Yami shouted.   
  
  
End of Dream  
  
  
  
  
The pizza guy rang the doorbell, making Yugi hurry to the door. "That'll be $15.00 please." The pizza guy said. Yugi gave the money to the pizza guy and closed the door. He was suddenly startled when he heard Yami screaming. Yugi ran towards Yami, scared yet confused just like everyone else. "Yami, whats wrong!?" Yugi shook Yami. Yami then jumped after being shook awake, his eyes were wide open, and his breathing was ragged like he ran 10 miles non-stop. "Woah, what just happened here?" Joey asked nervously. "Yami can tell us this we've eaten, he needs to catch his breath first." Tea said to Joey. Yugi handed Yami a piece of pepperoni pizza, "Here Yami, take this." Yami then took the pizza and slowly started eating it, still to shocked to talk, even to say thank you.   
  
Everyone then started eating and began some conversations to make the room not so quiet. "So Yug, where is your Gramps anyway?" Joey asked curiously. "Oh, he had to go to Austalia for some special meeting. He won't be back until next month." Yugi replied. "Oh..." Joey said.   
  
Once everyone was done eating, they all turned to Yami. "So Yami, what made you scream so much when you were sleeping?" Yugi asked, an innocent expression on his face. Yami wasn't able to say anything, he was too traumatized. "Its okay Yami, just take a deep breath and say it slowly." Tea said, rubbing Yami's back. "Okay...I think I can talk now..." Yami said after taking a long deep breath. "We're all ears." Joey said, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!!  
I hope that you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more. The next ch. should be posted tomorrow, but I can't guarentee it cause I have a whole ton of homework to do...I'll at least try anyway. Until then, buh bye!  
^_________^ 


	5. Yami Sees His Kid For the First Time

I don't own YGO, Gundam Wing, or Kingdom Hearts. Please enjoy the next chapter, and review it if you can. ^_________^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Yami Sees his Kid for the First Time  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami then began talking about his dream, "Well, I was in the hospital and I just had my kid. Man I was exhausted...but anyway, when the nurse handed me my baby, I noticed that it had two heads, Pegasus's heads!" Everyone was shocked when they heard this. "Wow...I can't blame you for being scared like that," Joey said. I just hope that my kid doesn't look like that...," Yami said, sighing. "I highly doubt that," Tea said, making Yami feel better. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I shouldn't worry." Yugi then looked at the time, "Wow its already 11:00? I guess its time that we all get some rest." "Yeah, I guess you're right," Bakura said. Tea and the others were about to leave, until Yugi asked them a question. "Unless you guys wanna stay over?" "Thats a great idea, we'll all call our parents!" Tristan said, excited.   
  
Everyone called their parents, asking them if they can stay over. "So, can you guys stay?" Yugi asked curiously. "Yup, I can stay," Joey said. "I sure can," Tristan said happily. Yugi then turned to Bakura and Tea, "How about you guys?" "Uh huh," Tea said excited. "My father said yes," Bakura said, smiling sweetly. "Great, now lets find the spots where we're gonna sleep," Yugi said. "Okay," Everyone said.   
  
After about 15 minutes, everyone found a comfortable spot to sleep. Yugi took his bed, Yami went into the Millenium Puzzle, Joey and Tristan took to floor, Bakura took the couch, and Tea took the bed in the guest room. "Good night guys!" Yugi shouted through his door. "Good night Yugi!" Everyone replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~3 months later (cause I feel like moving ahead)...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Today was the day of Yami's scanning, he looked rediculous because of his some-what big stomach. "Hey Yami, what did ya eat?" Joey said sarcastically. "Hahaha...very funny...," Yami said, giving Joey an angry look. "Well, I guess its time that we go to the doctor now," Yugi said. "Yeah, lets go," Yami said, sighing.  
  
When Yami and the others walked into the waiting room, Dr. Quatre automatically called on him. "Yami Moto?" Dr. Quatre asked kindly. "Right here...," Yami said in a depressing way. Before Yami walked in, Yug asked him a question, "Can we, go with you?" Yami rolled his eyes, "I don't see whats so amazing about this, but sure." "Yay!" Yugi said. "Okay, right this way," Dr. Q said sweetly (Yes, I am keeping Quatre in character :P).   
  
Yami and the others were then led into a room with a bed and a bunch of chairs. Yugi and the others took the seats, while Yami sat on the bed. There was paper on this bed too, making Yami annoyed. "Why me?" Yami mumbled to himself. "I'll get the machine ready while you lay down, ok?" Dr. Q said. Yami laid down like he was told, while Dr. Q prepared the machine. Dr. Q then pulled out a bottle of gel, "Now, I have to put some of this gel on your stomach in order to start the scanning. It will be cold at first, but it will warm up." "Very well then," Yami said, pulling his shirt off (*Drools*, well, without him being pregnant :P), then laying back down.   
  
Dr. Q then began putting some of the gel on Yami's stomach, making him twitch. "When is this stuff going to warm up!?" Yami said, trying not to laugh. "It will in a few seconds, don't worry," Dr. Q replied. After about a minute, the gel started to warm up dramatically, making Yami sigh in relief. "Okay, now I'm going to start scanning," Dr. Q said. "I can't wait to see what it looks like," Tea said, almost jumping out of her seat. Dr. Q then placed the scanning instrument (I don't know what its called) on Yami's stomach, slowly sliding it around to find the baby on the screen. "This is amazing!" Dr. Q said. "You found it?" Yugi said, excited just like everyone else. "Yes, its right there," the doctor pointed at the little figure on the screen. "Oh my God, its so cute!" Tea said. "Wow...that thing is inside of me?" Yami said, amazed that there was something living inside of him. Quatre then pointed at the shadowy figure that was moving inside of the baby, "And that is the baby's heart." "Wow...," Yami said, amazed. "No kiddin', look at the little guy," Joey said. "Would you like to know what the gender of the baby is?" Dr. Q asked curiously. "Hmmm...I think I want it to be a surprise," Yami said. "Good idea, well the scanning is all over. The baby is perfectly healthy," Dr. Q said. "Thats very good to hear," Yami said, sighing in relief.  
  
Yami then got off of the table and whiped off the remaining gel off of his stomach, putting on his shirt when he finished getting cleaned up. "I'll schedule you for another scanning in 2 months, okay?" Dr. Q asked. "Alright, thank you very much," Yami said before walking out the door. Before everyone left, Yami went to the front office to pay for his appointment. Once everything was set, Yami and the others walked towards the door, until Dr. Quatre stopped them. "Yami, here." The doctor handed Yami an envelope, "These are the pictures from the ultrasound," Dr. Q said. "Okay, thank you," Yami said before walking out the door with the others. "Have a nice day, and see you in 2 months."  
  
When Yami and the others reached Yugi's house, they all couldn't help but look at the pictures of the baby. "I just can't believe that this thing is living inside of me," Yami said. "I can't believe it either...and I'm not even havin' the kid!" Joey said, studying one of the pictures. Yugi then looked at the clock, "Wow, I guess its time for us to go to sleep...I guess you guys have to go home." Yugi said to the others. "Not unless we'd be able to stay for another night," Joey said. "That would be great, why don't you guys call your parents," Yugi said, smiling. "Sure," everyone said before lining up at the phone.   
  
After about 10 minutes of waiting, everyone was finished talking on the phone. "So, can you guys stay for another night?" Yugi asked curiously. "Yup," Joey said. "Me and Bakura can," Tea said. "I can too," Tristan shouted. "Alright then, I guess we can sleep in the same spots as we did last night," Yugi said sweetly. "Okay," Everyone replied.   
  
Everyone took the same places as they did the other night, Yugi took his bed, Yami took the Millenium Puzzle, Joey and Tristan took the floor, Bakura took the couch, and Tea took the guest room bed. "Good night again!" Yugi shouted through the door. "Good night Yugi!" Everyone replied before falling asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Man this chapter was long! Well, I hope that you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more. The next ch. should be posted soon, so please keep checking for more. Until then, buh bye!  
^___________^ 


	6. Baby Care

I don't own Yugioh, although I really wish I did... Amyway, please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Baby Care  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It has now been approximately 4 month since Yami was diagnosed (I feel like speeding up to the good stuff! :P). Yugi was looking through the newspaper and found an ad that looked appealing.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey Yami, check this out!"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Hmm?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi to see what he found. It was an ad for lessons on parenting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Your joking, right?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Shaking head* "Nope, besides, you don't even know how to hold a baby, let alone take care of it."  
  
  
  
Yami: *Pouting* "Well its not like I was prepared to give birth..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Look, I know that you weren't prepared, but this will give you a chance at taking care of a baby."  
  
  
  
Yami: "I guess you're right...sign me up."  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Smiling* "I knew you would see it my way!"  
  
  
  
Yami: *Mumbling* "Yeah...as always..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Did you say something?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh, no...nothing at all..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Oook...I'm gonna call and sign you up now."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi walked up to the phone and began to dial the numbers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *To himself* "1-800-555-2229 (2229 is Baby in numbers. :P)  
  
  
  
  
Yugi patiently waited for someone to pick up the phone. After about 4 rings, someone picked up. It was the voice of a young lady.  
  
  
  
  
Lady: "Good afternoon, and thank you for calling Baby Care, this is Michelle, how may I help you?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Uh, my friend would like to sign up for parenting lessons."  
  
  
  
Michelle: "Great, now, what is your friend's name?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Its Yami Moto, Y-A-M-I M-O-T-O."  
  
  
  
Michelle: "Uh, is this a joke or something?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I assure you that it is not, now can you please sign him up?"  
  
  
  
Michelle: "Well, I guess we could. Our sessions will begin tomorrow at 12:00 P.M."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay, thank you."  
  
  
  
Michelle: "You're welcome. Have a nice day."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "You too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi then hung up the phone and walked over to Yami, who was sitting on the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "So?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "They didn't believe me at first, but they signed you up."  
  
  
  
Yami: "What time?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "12:00, so be ready by then, ok?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Alright."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Should we bring the others with us?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "I don't see why not."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay, I'll call them. You should get some rest."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Fine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami then began to glow and within a flash, disappeared into the Millenium Puzzle. Satisfied, Yugi walked up to the phone again and called his friends. He began with Joey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *To himself* "856-7984"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The phone began to ring, and within 2 rings, Joey picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey Joey."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hey Yug, whats up?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I was wondering if you would like to come with me and Yami to the Baby Care center. Yami needs some lesson on parenting."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Sure, when?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "At 12 o'clock."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ok, I'll meet you at about 11:30 then."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay, bye."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Bye."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi then hung up the phone with Joey and began calling Tristan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *To himself* "897-7043"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Right after the first ring went off, Tristan picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Hello?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hi Tristan."  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Hey Yugi, something wrong?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "No, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and the others to the Baby Care center. Yami needs some lessons.  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Sure, sounds like fun, when is it?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Its at 12 o'clock."  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Okay, see ya then!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay, buh bye."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi then hung up the phone with Tristan, and began dialing the number to Tea's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *To himself (Again)* "895-2407"  
  
  
  
  
  
After about 4 rings Tea picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "The Gardner's residence, Tea speaking."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey Tea."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Hey Yugi, how are you?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I'm fine, but I was wondering if you would like to come with me and everyone else to the Baby Care center. Yami is gonna get some lessons on parenting."  
  
  
  
Tea: "I'd love to! When is it?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Its at 12 o'clock."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Okay, see ya then!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "See ya!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi hung up the phone with Tea, sighing with relief that he only had one more phone call to make. He began to dial Bakura's number.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *To himself* "872-0398"  
  
  
  
  
  
It only took about 3 rings until Bakura picked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Hello?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hello Bakura."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Hey Yugi, do you need anything?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "No, I was just wondering if you would like to go with me and the others to the Baby Care center. Yami is gonna get some lessons."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Sure, when would I have to go?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "12 o'clock."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Okay, see you tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Buh bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi hung up the phone, tired from talking so much. He went upstairs to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once he was done getting dressed, he carefully placed the Millenum Puzzle on his desk and slowly layed down on his bed, pulling the sheets on him and falling soundly asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Will Yami be able to do well at the lessons tomorrow, or will he humiliate himself? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Yami's Worst Experience Ever!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Since its the weekend, the next chapter should be posted by tomorrow, or at least really soon. I hope that you liked this chapter, and that you stay tuned for more! Until then, buh bye!  
^_____________^ 


	7. Baby Lessons

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that revolves around it. I hope that you like this chapter, and to all you flamers out there, I understand that not everyone likes this story, but just don't bother writing a review if you do. Well, enjoy the next chapter anyway! ^___^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Baby Lessons  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now 11 o'clock in the morning, so Yugi shut off his alarm clock and walked up to his desk to get his Millenium Puzzle. Before he put it on, he shook the puzzle until Yami woke up.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yami...YAMI! Wake up!"  
  
  
  
  
The puzzle then began to glow, and in yet another flash, Yami appeared.   
  
  
  
  
Yami: "YAWN...why are you getting me up so early aibou?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "You forgot already? You have your session in an hour, so I suggest you start getting ready."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Fine...I'm gonna go and get ready..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Good, I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami got ready in the bathroom, while Yugi got ready in his room. After about 10 minutes, Yugi and Yami were both ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "What time is it now?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Looking at watch* "Hmm...its about 11:15, we got some more time to spare."  
  
  
  
Yami: "I guess so...I'm going to make myself some coffee."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I'll go down with you to find something."  
  
  
  
Yami: "What, you don't like coffee?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "No."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Wow...you scare me..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Pouting* "I'm only fifteen, gimme a break."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Very well then, lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Yugi walked down the stairs and to th kitchen. Yami groggily started making his coffee, while Yugi made some chocolate milk for himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *In his mind* "Mmmmm...coffee!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: *In his mind too* "Mmmmm...chocolate!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the coffee was finished, Yami took a huge cup of it and walked into the living room. Since chocolate milk only takes a couple of seconds to make, Yugi was already in the living room, watching TV.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "What are you watching?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "There's nothing on, so I'm watching stuff on Egypt."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Cool."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi and sat next to him on the couch. He began taking large sips of coffee, already beginning to feel the affects of the caffine. Yugi on the other hand was done with his drink, so he sat down and watched the rest of the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Pointing at the TV* "Hey Yami, have you been there?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yup, I've been through every part of Egypt. I was Pharoah after all."  
  
  
  
  
  
The doorbell then rang, making Yugi get up and walk to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey Joey!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hey Yug, I came over just like I said."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Thanks Joey, come in."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey then walked into the living room with Yugi. Joey couldn't help but smell the great aroma that filled the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Mmmm...is that vanilla flavored coffee?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Uh huh."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh, sorry, uh...could I?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Go right ahead."  
  
  
  
Joey: "YAY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey ran into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, slowly walking back into the living room once he was done. The door bell then rang again, making Yugi get back up and walk to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey Tristan."  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Hey Yugi."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "C'mon in."  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Don't mind if I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan took a seat next to Joey and Yami, while Yugi just stayed near the door. After about 5 minutes, the door bell rang again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey Tea."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Morning Yugi, may I?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Certainly, everyone is inside the living room if you were wondering."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Okay, thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea joined the group in the living room while Yugi waited for Bakura to come. After about another 5 minutes of waiting, he rang the door bell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey Bakura, come on in."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura walked into the living room, noticing that everyone was quietly sitting down, having a conversation every now and then.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Looking at his watch* "Well, its time to go guys."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone agreed and got out of their seats and all walked towards the door. Yugi then noticed that Yami and Joey didn't seem normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: Uh, guys, are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Yami: *Eyes wide* "Caffine.....GOOD!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Lalalalalalalala.....CAFFINE!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Right, lets go guys."  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others decided to walk to the center, considering it was only three blocks away. Yami seemed to have a difficult time walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Curse being pregnant..."  
  
  
  
Joey: "I'll help ya."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey let Yami use him as a support, allowing him to walk faster. Yugi then noticed that they were back to normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Wow, that caffine rush was short."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah, I know...that was a rip off..."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah Yami, you got really crappy coffee..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Well, I'm not sure that you should be drinking that stuff anyway. You are pregnant after all."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Hmpf...I just can't wait until that kid gets out of me..."  
  
  
  
Tristan: *Pointing at the center* "Hey, there it is!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others walked into the center, amazed of how big the place was. It had about 30 different rooms, one even had a jacuzzi and a 50 foot long inground pool!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Woah..."  
  
  
  
Yami: *Amazed* "Shit..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One of the employees walked up toward the group. She was known as Amy. Since Tea was the only woman in the group, Amy turned to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy: "Hi, and welcome to the Baby Care center! May I please take your name young lady?"  
  
  
  
Tea: "Oh, I'm not pregnant, but my friend Yami is."  
  
  
  
Amy: "Right...if this is a joke, I would like you all to leave."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Look lady, I signed up for the sessions, now let me in!"  
  
  
  
Amy: *Startled* "Uh, ok...right this way please."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Good..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy then led Yami to the learning room. There were at least five women in the room (with their husbands too). When Yami walked into the room and sat down, everyone stared at him. One of the husbands decided to ask him a question.  
  
  
  
  
  
Guy (Thats what I'm gonna call him): "So, where's your wife?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "I don't have a wife...I'm coming here for the lessons."  
  
  
  
Guy: "You can't be serious! How is the thing gonna come out!?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "That I don't know..."  
  
  
  
Guy: "Well, good luck."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now officially 12:00, meaning that the lessons have now begun. The instructor walked into the room. She was known as Beth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Hello everyone, and welcome to the Baby Care baby lessons!"  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Hello."  
  
  
  
Beth: "Now, we will be learning the basics today, such as feeding, burping, changing, and cleaning the baby. Is everyone ready?"  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Yes."  
  
  
  
Beth: "Okay, we will now learn how to feed the baby. I will now pass a baby doll and the accessories to everyone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth gave everyone a plastic baby doll, a bottle, a diaper, and some baby clothes. Yami was kind of disturbed, considering that the doll was naked, and its face was scary (Baby doll faces are in fact scary looking to me O.O). Its eyes were wide open, and its mouth was slightly open, making Yami hold the kid a little bit from his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *In his head* "Please Ra...don't let my child look like that..."  
  
  
  
Beth: "Okay everyone, we will now begin with the changing part of the baby. Now, take the diaper and the clothes, and follow my directions carefully."  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, Yami was able to put on the baby's clothes and diaper with no problem at all. The other parents-to-be also had no problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Very good, now we're going to learn how to feed the baby. Now, follow the instructions very carefully."  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Okay."  
  
  
  
Beth: "Okay, hold the baby in an upright position (I didn't have a kid before, so please bare with me), and place the bottle in the baby's mouth. Make sure you tilt it slightly so that it can drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami was able to pass this test as well, as did all of the other people in the classroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Great job, now its time to burp the baby. Now, before we can do this, place the bottles on the table."  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone followed Beth's orders and put the bottles down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Okay, now hold the baby close to you, but allow its head to rest on your shoulder. Once you have done that, carefully pat and rub it's back. These dolls have a special program in them, so they will make a noise when you have passed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and everyone else began patting the babies' backs. Everyone seemed to be doing well, except Yami. When Yami was patting the doll's back, it's head fell off!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh Ra!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone screamed in horror as the baby's head fell to the floor. Beth then walked over to the startled Yami.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "My my, you must be a very strong lady...I mean man."  
  
  
  
Yami: "I'm so sorry!"  
  
  
  
Beth: "Its okay, we will hand you another doll, just be a little more gentle okay?"  
  
  
  
Yami: *Blushing* "Okay..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami was given another doll, and so he tried the test again. Luckily he passed this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Very good everyone, you have all passed the test. Now we will proceed to the excersise room."  
  
  
  
People: "Yay!"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Great..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
As much as I hate flames, you may if you wish... I at least hope that you guys liked this chapter, and that you stay tuned for more! The next ch. should be posted really soon, so until then, buh bye!  
^_____^ 


	8. Breathing For Dummies

I don't own Yugioh or anything owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Breathing for Dummies  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(By the way, I'm doing my best to make it seem like Yami is really in the center. I never had a kid before, so I'm not completely sure how this works.)  
  
  
  
  
Now was time to do some excersises. Its not like Yami and the others were going to do extensive training, but they were going to do some breathing lessons first. Beth lead everyone into the 'excersise' room and pointed to the mats on the floor.  
  
  
  
Beth: "Okay everyone, if you would please take a seat on the mats, we can begin our training."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone followed Beth's instructions and sat down on the mats. Satisfied, Beth continued the training.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Okay, we will first learn to do the labour breathing, then we will go to the spa and relax."  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Alright, now get into a comfortable position."  
  
  
  
Yami: *To himself* "Sounds easy enough..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Though Yami thought it was going to be easy, it was actually quite difficult. After shifting his weight around for a couple of minutes, he found a comfortable position, as did everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Now, I want you to close your eyes, and consentrate on slowing down your breathing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After about 10 minutes of relaxing, Yami and everyone else were in a very calm state.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Now, take a deep breath in, and slowly exhale in short breaths."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone seemed to be doing fine, yet Yami was confused about this training. He decided to raise his hand so that he could ask Beth a question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Yes Yami?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "This may sound silly, but why is it that we have to breathe like this? It just doesn't seem right..."  
  
  
  
Beth: "It allows you to calm yourself down when facong the pain of the contractions."  
  
  
  
Yami: "I see..."  
  
  
  
Beth: "Ok, now I want you guys to keep on breathing like that until I tell you to stop."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone followed Beth's orders and kept breathing. After about 10 minutes, Beth told everyone to stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Good job everyone! We will now proceed to the spa."  
  
  
  
Everyone: "YAY!"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Cool..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone then walked into the spa room, with Beth leading the way yet again. The room was as big as a football field, with many jacuzzis and of course, the 50 foot long swimming pool. But before anyone went into the pools, they all went into the changing rooms. Now that everyone was dressed in their swimming attire, they walked out of the rooms and to the pools. Yami was amazed at how nice the room looked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Wow..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone separated, some jumping in the swimming pool, while others walked into the jacuzzis. Yami decided to hop in one of the jacuzzis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Hmmm...this seems comfortable..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami slowly placed his first foot in, feeling to soothing warmth of the water. Satisfied, Yami slowly placed his other foot in, and then his whole body. There was no one else in the jacuzzi, so Yami spread his arms and legs out, laying his head on the padded neck rest. As the jets from the tub slowly massaged Yami's tense muscles, he couldn't help but fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh Ra this feels good..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the other people in the jacuzzis also fell asleep, while the others in the swimming pool were all having fun. After about an hour, Beth called everyone to her, waking everyone in the jacuzzis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth: "Ok everyone, its time to go for today."  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Aww..."  
  
  
  
Beth: "Don't worry, you guys can come back anytime."  
  
  
  
Everyone: "YAY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone got dressed back into their normal clothes and walked out of the building. Yami met up with Yugi and the others in his way out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "So, how was it?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Well, the spa was really nice, but the lessons were frightening."  
  
  
  
Tea: "How come?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Well, for one thing, when I tried to burp the baby doll, it's head fell off, and the breathing lessons made no sense..."  
  
  
  
Joey: *Laughing* "Oh man...I can't believe you did that to the doll!"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Its not funny Joey..."  
  
  
  
Joey: "To me it is!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi then noticed that it was getting late, so he decided to end the fight that was starting between Joey and Yami.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey guys, its kinda getting late..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yeah, you should both stop fighting so that we can get going."  
  
  
  
Yami: "You're right...sorry Joey..."  
  
  
  
Joey: "No need to apologize, but sorry man..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay, now lets get going."  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and everyone else walked out the door and began walking home. Joey, Bakura, Tristan, and Tea all went to their homes, and Yugi and Yami went back to the Game Shop.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I'm hungry..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "What next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami decided to raid through the fridge, while Yugi decided to get ready for bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yami, I'm gonna go to sleep. Just make sure everything is put away before you go to bed, okay?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "No problem, good night aibou."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi walked up the stairs and into his room, while Yami was still downstairs and still looking for something to eat. After about a good five minutes of rummaging through a whole ton of food, he found something to eat.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yummm...now to make it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami took out a bowl and began putting some mint chocolate ice cream in it. Then he took out some sour cream and began pouring it on top.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Almost complete..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami then took out a glass and poured some pepsi in it, then took out some coffee syrup and squeezed some in it. (I tried it before and it is NASTY! :p)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yes, now to watch some TV."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Yami went into the living room, he put everything back where it was before. Once he was done, he grabbed his bowl of ice cream and his glass of soda and sat down on the couch. He then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, surfing through the channels. There was a marathon on the great pharoahs of Egypt, so Yami decided to leave it on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Smiling/stuffing the food in his mouth* "This is going to be fun!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I know that this chapter wasn't that great, but I had to put this chapter up. I will guarentee you guys that it will be good in the next chapter, so please stay tuned! Until then, buh bye!  
^_________^ 


	9. Gas Attack

I don't own Yugioh or anything else from Kazuki Takahashi. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Gas Attack (Don't mind that... :P)  
  
  
Attention: Very Impotant Question at the Bottom!  
  
  
  
  
Yami was still eating his sour cream ice cream and his coffee pepsi (EWWWW) while watching the marathon of Egypt's history. After about a half an hour of eating and drinking, he was finally finished. "Man that was good...I guess I should go to bed," Yami said tiredly. Yami then shut off the TV, put away all of his dishes, and slowly creeped up the stairs, as to not disturb Yugi. "Please don't get up..." Yami said quietly to himself as he walked up to the Millenium Puzzle on Yugi's desk. In a big flash of light, Yami vanished into the puzzle, luckily not waking Yugi up.  
  
It was now morning, and the rays of the sun filled Yugi's room, making him wake up in the process. Yugi slowly walked over to his desk again and began shaking the Millenium Puzzle. "Wake up Yami!" Yugi said groggily. "Yeah yeah I'm getting up..." Yami echoed before coming out. When Yami came out, Yugi noticed that he didn't look so good. "Uh, Yami? Are you feeling alright?" Yugi said in a concerned tone. "My stomach hurts really bad...," Yami said, wincing.   
  
After hearing this, Yugi started to panic. "Oh my God, you could be going through premature labour!" Yugi said in a scared tone. "I certainly hope not...I was only pregnant for five and a half months!" Yami said, worried as hell. "Go lay down on the couch and I'll call the others," Yugi said, pointing to the couch. "Why call them?" Yami said, confused. "Because they wanted me to call them when you go into labour," Yugi replied. "Very well then, but hurry up."  
  
Yugi rushed to the phone and began calling the others. Once Yugi was done, he waited at the door. With seconds everyone came. "Oh my God, where is Yami!?" Tea shouted. "He's right in the living room," Yugi replied, pointing to the living room. Tea and the others all ran into the room to see Yami. "Yami, are you alright!?" Joey said, panicing. "I'm not sure...my stomach hurts really bad...," Yami said, doubling over. "You just do the breathing like in the classes while we call Kaiba," Yugi said while running to the phone. "Wait Yugi...," Yami said, getting up. "What?"   
  
Yami got up out of his seat slowly, "I think I'm okay...uh oh!" Everyone was worried as hell when they heard Yami say uh oh. "Yami, what's wrong!?" Yugi said. "I think I'm gonna...*FAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTT!* Everyone was shocked after hearing what Yami just did. "Yami!" Tea said, shocked. "I didn't know you had it in you man," Joey said, sweat dropping. "Wow...I guess I wasn't in labour after all...," Yami said, blushing. "Just what made you do that anyway?" Yugi said, also sweat dropping. "Hmmmm...let me think...Oh yeah, it must have been from the food I had last night," Yami said. "And just what did you eat?" Yugi asked. "I had mint chocolate chip ice cream with sour cream, and a pepsi with coffee syrup in it." "Oh my God, and I thought I ate gross things!" Joey said. "Yeah I know, like the time you had pizza with anchovies, pinnaples, gummi bears, peanut butter, and chocolate sause on it," Tristan said, laughing. "Hey, that stuff was good," Joey replied. "Well, I guess it was just a false alarm...do you guys wanna stay over or go home?" Yugi asked curiously. "Actually, stayin' over for the night sounds like fun!" Joey said. "Great, you guys can all use the phone and call your parents."  
  
Once everyone was done calling their parents, they turned to Yugi and Yami. "So, can you guys stay?" Yugi asked. "Yup, we all can," Joey said happily. "We just need to get our stuff thats all," Tea mentioned. "Okay then, I'll see you guys in a little bit," Yugi said cheerfully. "Yup, bye!" Everyone said before going out the door. Yugi turned to Yami, "You really had me worried Yami, please try not to do that again." "I'm sorry aibou...I didn't mean to scare you." "Thats okay, but that was pretty funny," Yugi said giggling. "Yeah, I guess it was huh?" Yugi walked to the couch and sat next to Yami, giving him a hug in the process. "What are you gonna name the baby Yami?" Yugi asked sweetly. "Hmmm...I have thought about that yet...," Yami said, pondering. "How about we all come up with a name for it tonight?" Yugi asked. "That sounds like a great idea."  
  
After about twenty minutes, the doorbell rang, making Yugi walk up to the door to open it. "Hey guys, come on in!" Yugi said. Once everyone got settled, Yugi asked them something, "Hey guys, do you wanna help me and Yami come up with a name for the baby?" "Hell yeah, this is gonna be great!" Joey said happily. "Okay, lets begin with the boy names!" Yugi replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "I need your ideas for naming the baby! Give me some for a boy and some for a girl! Please do this for me, it will really help me!  
^________^  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more! The next chapter should be posted soon, so until then, see ya!  
^_____^ 


	10. Baby Names

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter, and thank you for all of the names! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Naming the Baby  
  
  
Thank you so much Tsuki for the wonderful girl names, and my sister for the boy's name.  
(And thanks to everyone who helped!!!!)  
^____________^  
  
  
  
"How about Joey the second," Joey said smiling. "Uh...as much as I like you as a friend, I'm not planning on naming it after you guys," Yami said, chuckling. "Hmmm...how about you give it an Egyptian name?" Yugi asked curiously. "Thats a great idea! I'm going to come up with some and you guys can tell me if its good," Yami said happily. "Alright, name some for us," Yugi replied, smiling sweetly.   
  
Yami began pondering about what to name the baby. He then came up with an idea. "Hey, how about Aziza Khepri for a girl's name?" Yami asked. "Thats a great idea! How about a middle name?" Tea asked excitedly. "Hmmm...how about Yaminah? "Thats awesome! I'm lovin' it already!" Joey said cheerfully. Yugi asked Yami curiously, "So Yami, what does the name mean anyway?" Yami smiled at the question and replied, "Aziza Khepri means precious morning sun, and Yaminah is just a name that was commonly used through the ages." "That's the prettiest name I've ever heard!" Tea said, jumping around the room.   
  
"So, what are we gonna name it if its a boy?" Joey asked curiously. Yami thought about it for a few minutes before speaking, "How about Osiris for his first name?" "I like it!" Joey replied. "So, how about the middle name?" Tea asked. Yami thought for a few more seconds before answering, "How about Amon-Ra?" "That sounds wicked awesome!" Tristan shouted. "Okay, so if its a girl, it'll be Aziza Khepri Yaminah Moto, and if its a boy, it'll be Osiris Amon-Ra Moto," Yugi said. "Thats about it," Yami replied. "Wait, what does Osiris mean?" Joey practically shouted to Yami. "It is the name of the God of the dead." "It may have a creepy meanin', but I certainly like it!" Joey said happily.   
  
It was getting dark, making Yugi turn to the clock. "Hey guys, its eleven o'clock, we should get to bed." "Yeah, you're right, lets all get ready," Joey replied. Everyone then began getting ready for bed, and met in the living room when they were finished. "So, do you guys want to sleep in the same places?" Yugi asked his friends. "Yeah, lets go," Bakura answered. Yugi, Yami, and Tea then retreated upstairs, Yugi going to his room, Yami going to the Millenium Puzzle, and Tea going to the spare bedroom. The others, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura, all stayed downstairs, Joey and Tristan fell asleep on the floor, and Bakura fell asleep on the couch. Yugi then shouted through his door, "Good night everyone!" "Good night Yugi!" Everyone replied before falling soundly asleep.  
  
Everyone may have seemed like they were asleep, but Yami was still awake in his soul room.  
  
  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
  
'Wow, I only have three and a half months to go...time sure flies. I just hope that everything will be okay when the time comes...wait, what about Takara? What is she going to do to the child!?  
  
  
  
End POV  
  
  
  
  
Yami was then greeted by none other then Takara herself. "So Yami, how are you?" Takara asked, giggling. "What are you planning now!?" Yami replied angrily. "My my, don't we have an attitude today...you'll just have to wait and see to find out what I'm going to do." Yami then got out of his bed and began running toward the young woman. "We'll meet again soon my dear prince...very soon," Takara said before vanishing in thin air. Yami just stood in the center of the room, staring down at the floor angrily and clenching his fists. "Please Ra...please protect my child...," Yami said before going back to bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I have decided not to do a Yaoi fic. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more! Until then, see ya later!  
^_______^ 


	11. The News?

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: The News?  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now morning, and Yami was the one to wake up first. He slowly came out of the Millenium Puzzle, as to not disturb everyone else. As Yami was walking out of the room, he heard a small voice coming from behind him. "You're already up Yami?" Yugi asked tiredly. "Yeah, I guess I am...," Yami replied nervously. After hearing the tone in Yami's voice, Yugi got up. "Whats wrong? You don't seem like yourself." Yami walked towards the door, stopping after Yugi spoke, "Its nothing..." Yugi walked up to Yami, "I know when you're not telling the truth, and this time you're making it really obvious..." Yami bowed his head down, "I'll tell you and the others downstairs." Yami walked out of the room and slowly stepped downstairs, leaving the confused Yugi in his room. "I'm gonna find out whats wrong right now!" Yugi said to himself while going down the stairs.   
  
When Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Yami sitting on the couch in the living room. He slowly walked to the couch and sat next to his dark side. "Hey Yami...," Yugi said softly. Even though Yugi had greeted him softly, Yami still jumped at the sound. "Oh, good morning aibou...," Yami said, startled. Yugi looked at Yami with concern, "I'm gonna wake the others up now so that you can tell us what happened, okay?" "Alright then, go ahead," Yami said quietly. Yugi then took off upstairs to wake Tea up. He slowly walked up to the door, tapping it softly, and then progressing to a louder knock until she woke up. "Huh? Who is it?" Tea said through the door. "Sorry to wake you Tea, but something happened to Yami." "Oh my, is he alright!?" Tea said, scared out of her mind. "Yeah, but he is in a state of shock for some odd reason...I'm planning to find out whats wrong now," Yugi replied. "Okay, I'll be out in a sec."   
  
After about a minute, Tea came out of the room, rubbing her eyes. "C'mon, lets go and wake up the others," Yugi said. Once Yugi and Tea reached the bottom of the stairs, they met up with Yami in the living room. Tea took a seat next to Yami, while Yugi woke up the others. "Ugh...mornin' already?" Joey mumbled to himself. "Why are you wakin' us up so early Yugi?" Tristan asked, rubbing his eyes. "Something happened to Yami, and he's gonna tell us now," Yugi replied. Everyone turned to Yami, "So, what happened?" Bakura asked curiously.   
  
Yami let out a sigh before talking. "Well...Takara came into my soul room last night...and she said that she would do something bad to the baby..." "Oh my God, this is awful!" Tea gasped. "Did she say what she was gonna do?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami shook his head, "No...all she told me was that she was going to come back soon..." Joey then stood up off the floor, "Don't worry Yami, we'll protect your kid no matter what!" "Thanks Joey, that means a lot to me...," Yami smiled. "Well, lets get this depressing stuff out of our heads for now and have some breakfast!" Joey said happily.  
  
As Yugi and the others walked to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who would come over this early?" Yugi asked, noticing that it was only 7:00 A.M.. When Yugi opened the door, a young woman greeted him, along with two other guys with a huge camera and a microphone. "Hello young man, is this the house of Yami Moto?" Yugi looked really confused until he saw the car that was parked infront of the house. It was the news people! "Uh, I'll go get him, hold please," Yugi said before rushing into the kitchen.   
  
"Yami, the news is here...they wanna speak with you," Yugi said nervously. "What!? You guys didn't tell anyone did you?" Yami said furiously. Everyone shook their heads, making Yami somewhat relieved. "Fine, I'll go and speak with them, I'll be right back." "Okay Yami," Everyone replied. Yami walked up to the door and looked at the reporters. "What do you want?" "Good morning Mr. Moto, I am Jane Adams from channel 12 news." "Yeah, and?" Yami said, annoyed. "We heard that you are pregnant, and we wanted to get an interview with you," Jane replied. Yami then pointed to the camera, "Is this on?" "Why yes it is," the camera man answered. "I thought so...," Yami said before punching at the camera lens, breaking it. "THAT CAMERA COSTS A FORTUNE! HOW COULD YOU!?" The camera man screamed. "How about next time you don't bother me?" Yami said calmly. "We're so sorry to bother you, uh...we'll go now, have a nice day!" Jane said nervously before rushing to the car and taking off. "AND GOOD RIDDENS!" Yami shouted, shaking his fist.   
  
After the car left, Yami walked back into the kitchen. "So, how'd it go?" Yugi asked curiously. "Lets just say that they won't be coming back for a while...," Yami said, chuckling. "Oh...well lets eat!" Yugi said cheerfully. "YAY! FOOD!" Joey shouted before raiding the cupboards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you like this chapter, and that you stay tuned for more. The next ch. should be posted soon, so until then, see ya!  
^______________^ 


	12. Yami Visits The Doctor Again

I don't own Yugioh or anything that revolves around it. Sorry for not posting, I went trick or treating, making myself very tired in the process. If this chapter came out bad, its probably cause I haven't been feeling good lately. Anyway, please Enjoy the next chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Yami Visits The Doctor Again...  
  
  
I feel like speeding things up a little...don't mind me! ^___^  
  
  
  
It has now been 8 months since Yami was "diagnosed", and now he looked really fat! Everyone was over Yugi's house. It was a cool, autumn morning, making everyone stay in the house. Joey then noticed how big Yami was getting. "Woah, hey Yami, are you suppose to be that big?" Joey asked. "I guess so...," Yami replied. Yugi then walked into the room and went over to Yami. "Yami, you have your next doctors appointment today." Yami pondered about that for a moment before shouting, "OH YEAH..." "You like to forget things don't you?" Yugi said, rolling his eyes. "No I don't...when do we have to leave?" "We have to leave by eleven o'clock, so I suggest that we all get ready now," Yugi said, noting that it was ten o'clock. "Don't worry about us, just let Yami take a shower, we can just get dressed," Joey said. "Excuse me?" Tea said, upset. Joey sweat dropped, "Uh...with the acception of Tea..." Yugi smiled, "Okay, Yami, you can take a shower first, then Tea, as for us, I'll go into my room, and Bakura can go into the guest room. You guys have to wait for us." "No problem Yugi," Tristan said, smiling.   
  
Everyone got ready and met in the living room, except for Yami. "Yami? Whats taking you so long?" Yugi shouted upstairs. "My clothes won't fit!" Yami shouted back, a frustrated tone in his voice. "Well what do expect? To fit in tight leather?" "Maybe...," Yami replied, disappointed. "Well, I'll find some clothes from Grandpa's room, hold on!" Yugi said, walking up the stairs. "But I don't like his clothes...," Yami whined. "Just live with it...or do you want to go there with out any clothes?" Yugi said sarcastically. "Since you put it that way...hand me the clothes," Yami shouted through the door. Yugi found a pair of green trousers and a white shirt for Yami and walked up to the bathroom door. "I got them, take it," Yugi said. Yami opened the door slightly and stuck his hand out, taking the clothes that Yugi handed him. "Now hurry up, we're gonna be late," Yugi shouted, walking down the stairs. "Yeah whatever..."  
  
After about ten minutes of waiting, Yami slowly but surely came down the stairs. "I feel so stupid in these clothes...," Yami said, blushing. Tristan then walked up to Yami and handed him his trench coat, "Here, where this over your outfit." "Thanks Tristan," Yami said, shocked. Yami then thought about that to himself, "Tristan never gives his jacket out to anyone...he's feeling sorry for me..." Yami then looked at Tristan, "Wait, you never let anyone wear your jacket...not even Joey...are you trying to make me feel better?" "No, I just figured that you would look better wearing that then those old clothes." "Oh...well thanks," Yami sweat dropped. Yugi looked at the time, "We have to go guys, or else we're gonna be late!"   
  
Yami and the others took off out of the door and walked towards the doctors office. "Ra, why did you make me choose this path?" Yami whispered to himself. "Oh just live with it...," Yugi said. "Yeah, you try getting knocked up and you tell me how it feels...," Yami mumbled. "I'm not planning on it...Oh, here it is," Yugi replied, pointing at the building. "Here we go again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I know this probably wasn't a good chapter, but please bare with me. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
^________^ 


	13. Little Updated Note From The Author

Hey everyone! I drew some awesome pics of the characters in the story! I even edited 2 pics of Yami and made him look like he's pregnant! If you want to see these pics that I made, please email me at Reni6133@cs.com to look at them. If you want to see the pics of what Yami is gonna give birth to, I will also send you them. I also drew the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and a really cool dragon that I came up with (Demon Dragon). But if you guys are planning on printing the pics, please write my name at the bottom (I'll give it to you in the e-mail). Well, I hope you guys will check them out and tell me what you think. Oh, and if you are planning on putting it in your website or something, you HAVE to ask me first...No Copyrighting! Okay, now that everything was said, buh bye!  
  
  
~YamiYugi6242 


	14. Yami Sees His Kid Again

I don't own Yugioh. Wow, a lot of you guys were emailing me so that you could see the pictures! I hope that you liked them too by the way! Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Yami Sees His Kid Again  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and the others walked into the office. Yugi went up to the secretary, while Yami and the others all took their seats. Yami couldn't help but blush as the people stared at him. A lady was whispering to her husband, "What do you think is wrong with that young man?" "I'd say weight control problems...," the husband replied. Yami had really good hearing, so he was able to listen to the whole conversation. He then stood up and stared at the couple angrily. "Do you think its funny that I'm like this!?" Yami yelled furiously. Everyone jumped after hearing how loud Yami was, including Joey and the others. "No, of course not, I've been having weight problems too," The husband said nervously. Yami just got even more mad, "Just because I'm obese, doesn't mean that I have a weight problem!" Yugi then ran over to Yami, his face turning red in embarrassment. "Yami, you really should sit down...," Yugi said, trying to force him in a seat. "No aibou, I have to settle this!" Yami shouted. One of the nurses that worked in the building then came into the room. "Whats with all this noise?" She said, a slightly angry tone in her voice. "That couple over there was talking about Yami, so I guess he got mad," Yugi said really timidly. "Well then, you two, stop talking about this young man, and to you Yami, you should sit down, raising your blood pressure is not healthy when carrying a baby." Everyone had a look of disbelief on their faces as Yami sat down. "Oh my, we didn't know that...we're so sorry!" The wife said, shocked. "Well...now you do...," Yami replied. The husband sat for a few minutes before speaking out, "Wait a minute...just how are you gonna have the baby anyway?" "Like I said before, I don't know, but I will find out soon enough...," Yami said, his eye twitching in anger. "Oh, well, I wish you the best of luck young man...," the husband said before shutting up and grabbing a magazine from one of the shelves.   
  
Dr. Quatre opened the door that led to the check up rooms and slightly stepped out. "Yami Moto?" Dr. Q asked sweetly. Yami then stood up and walked towards the door, then stopped really quick as he turned toward Yugi and the others. "Do you guys want to come?" Everyone replied by quickly getting up and walking towards Yami and Dr. Q. "You all may proceed to the first door on the right, I'll be with you shortly," Dr. Quatre said. Yami and the others all went into the room and took a seat. The room was considerably large, so there was plenty of room for everyone.   
  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
"Well, here we go again, I'm sitting on this really annoying paper covered bed, and waiting for that damned doctor to come back...I just hope that my baby is going to be alright...and that Takara doesn't come back."  
  
  
End POV  
  
  
  
After about five minutes of waiting, Dr. Quatre came into the room. "Okay, everything is all set, now if you would take your shirt off, we can get this finished." Yami cursed under his breath as he took off the trench coat, showing his embarrassing clothes, and then taking off his shirt. "Alright, now I'm going to shut the lights off and get the machines ready, you can lay down now." Dr. Quatre said kindly. Yami slowly layed back on the bed, the paper crunching under him, making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Dr. Q then rolled the machine next to the bed where Yami was laying down. "I'm going to put the gel on you again, okay?" "Yeah yeah, hurry up," Yami said, impatiently. Dr. Q then squeezed some gel out of the bottle and put it on Yami's abdomen. "Okay, now we can see the baby," Dr. Q said happily. "Yay!" Tea said excitedly. Dr. Quatre then placed the scanning utensil on Yami's stomach and began moving it around to find the baby. "Ah, here it is," Dr. Q said, pointing on the screen at the baby. Yugi and the others then got out of their seats and ran over to look at the screen, Tea was practically glued. "Awww how cute!" Tea squealed. The doctor then studied the figure of the baby, checking if it's organs were working properly, and the turning off the machine. "Well, everything seems to be perfectly fine, I'll see you when you are ready to give birth." Yami sighed in relief as he cleaned off the excess gel and putting on his shirt and trench coat. Dr. Q then pointed to the door, "You may go back to the waiting room to check out." Everyone then proceeded to the door to the waiting room.   
  
Yugi checked Yami out, and they all walked toward the door until Dr. Q came by and handed them the pictures like before. "I wish you the best of luck on you're last month, and I'll be seeing you soon," Dr. Q said. "Yeah...I can't wait...," Yami said sarcastically, yet nervously at the same time. Everyone then said good bye to Dr. Quatre as they all headed out the door and back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
OMG, the Yu-Gi-Oh! soundtrack is really good, so I suggest that everyone should check it out if they like the songs. Pegasus sings LOL! Okay, well the next chapter should be posted very soon, so please stay tuned. See ya then!  
^_______^ 


	15. Its Time

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Its Time...  
  
  
  
  
It has now been officially nine months since Yami was transformed. All of Yugi and Yami's friends came over as they discussed about when the big day comes. "I can't believe it the last month already," Yami said, fidgeting. "I know! I can't wait until we can all see the baby!" Tea said, jumping up and down. Yami looked at Tea nervously, "Yeah, its exciting for you...I have to give birth to that kid..." "Oh...you're right...," Tea said, sitting down. Everything then fell silent, until Joey spoke, "I'm hungry..." Everyone sweat dropped after hearing what Joey just said. "Joey, you just had six pieces of pizza, a bowl of ice cream, and frickin' nachos!" Tristan shouted. "Yeah, why don't you just eat Yugi's house while you're at it?" Tea said sarcastically. Joey sank into his chair, blushing a bright red. "Hehe, sorry...," Joey said timidly. "No need to be sorry," Yami replied.  
  
Yugi then looked at the clock, noting that it was nine o'clock at night. "Hey guys, since you guys are sleeping over, do you wanna watch a movie?" Joey then jumped up excitedly, "Yeah, lets watch a scary movie!" Yugi then kneeled on the floor as he searched through the various movies that they could watch. "Hey, we didn't see Scream in a while...," Yugi said, his voice some what muffled from sticking his head in the cupboards. "Yeah, thats a GREAT idea!" Joey said cheerfully. "Okay," Yugi said, pulling out the video tape from the shelf and inserting it in the machine. "Wait! Pause the movie first!" Joey shouted. Yugi jumped at the sudden noise, then turned around to face Joey, "What's wrong Joey?" "We need popcorn...DUH!" Everyone fell over, anime style, after hearing the stupid remark from Joey. Yugi then got up and walked over to Joey, "Lets go and get the popcorn that you want so much..."   
  
After about four minutes, Yugi and Joey walked out of the kitchen, Yugi was carrying the sodas while Joey was carrying the BIG bowl of popcorn, already starting to eat it. Joey and Yugi took a seat on the couch with Yami, while Tristan, Tea, and Bakura all took the recliners. Tristan then reached out to grab some popcorn out of the bowl that Joey was holding, but failed as he swatted his hand away. "Hey, this popcorn is for all of us you know...," Tristan said, rubbing his hand. "Oh, this stuff is for all of us?" Joey asked. Yugi stared nervously at Joey, "You're telling us that you can finish off FIVE bags of popcorn!?" Joey looked down at the bowl and then to everyone else, "Uh...yeah..." Yami then butted in the conversation, "Lets just forget about this and watch the movie..." "Oh yeah, sorry about that everyone...," Yugi said, taking the remote and hitting the play button. "Thank you...," Yami sighed.  
  
It has been about an hour in the movie, and now everyone was at the part where the killer was chasing after the girl that was trapped in the garage door (I think thats what happened). Tea was screaming and clutching on to Yugi tightly, making his face turn blue. "Tea...you're...suffocating me!" Tea then quickly let go of Yugi and bowed her head, "I'm so sorry..." Yugi smiled, "Its okay, you can hold onto me, just try not to hold on so tight." Tea nodded and she put her arms around Yugi again, as the killing scene was continuing. The killer was about to kill the girl, until Yami began to whimper. Yugi then paused the video and turned to Yami, "Are you okay Yami?" Yami was doubled over in pain, gasping. "Yami!?" Everyone said, running up to him. "I think...my water just broke...," Yami said, wincing. Yugi then began to turn pale as his eyes widened in shock. "Oh God! I gotta get to the phone!" Yugi screamed, running to the phone. While Yugi dialed the number to Kaiba's house as Tea and the others sat next to Yami, trying to comfort him. "Yami, you have to do your breathing techniques," Tea said, rubbing Yami's back. "Screw the breathing!" Yami screamed.   
  
After about five rings, Kaiba picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Thank goodness, Kaiba, we need your help now!" Yugi said nervously. "This better be important...I need to sleep too you know..." "Yes, this is...Yami is in labour, and we really need you to give us a ride to the hospital!" Kaiba then woke up immediatly as he shouted in the phone, "I'll be over right away, just make sure that Yami doesn't push!" "Okay, hurry!" Yugi said before hanging up the phone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Evil cliffy, eh? Well, I hope you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more! ^_______^ 


	16. Another Note From The Author

I know the story is starting to sound odd, but please bare with me, okay? I hope that you guys won't start hating my story...that wouldn't be cool. Okay, enough of that...the next chapter should be postedsoon!  
^_____^  
  
  
~YamiYugi6242 


	17. Yami's Worst Experience Ever!

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Yami's Worst Experience Ever!  
(Hey its the title!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaiba better get here now!" Yami screamed, doubling over. "Its okay Yami, you're gonna be fine," Tea said softly. Yugi paced back and forth infront of the door, his eyes wide in fear. "Hey Yug', don't have a heart attack now," Joey said sarcastically. Yugi replied by giving him a cold stare, making Joey back away.   
  
Finally, after about ten minutes of waiting, Seto pounded on the door, making Yugi automatically open the door. "Okay, lead Yami into the car slowly," Seto said. "No way in hell I'm going to move slow!" Yami winced. Yami tried to run, but the pain was too great. It ended up shooting through his whole body, making him fall to his knees. "YAMI!" Everyone yelled, running up to him. "Ow...," Yami whined. "I told you that you had to walk slow...," Seto said, rolling his eyes. Everyone participated in helping Yami slowly get up and leading him into the limo. "Floor it!" Seto said to the driver. "But Master Kaiba...," The driver said nervously. "Just do it!" Seto shouted. "Yes sir!"  
  
There was no one on the road, considering it was one o'clock in the morning, so the driver drove over the speed limit. "Uh...are you sure this is safe Kaiba? We're goin' at a ninety miles ya know...," Joey said nervously. "It doesn't matter, we have to get to the hospital as fast as we can," Seto replied.   
  
After about fifteen minutes of driving, everyone made it to the hospital. Everyone helped Yami out of the car and helped him walk into the building. The secretary noticed them come in, and turned to them. "Whats wrong?" "Yami's in labour," Seto said. "Oh my, I'll get a nurse to bring you in a room." "What!? You mean that I'm not going to have the baby now?" Yami shouted. "Of course not, you gotta reach a certain stage before you can have it," Joey said. One of the nurses came running down the hallway, pushing an empty wheelchair with her. "Okay, if you would please sit down young lady, we can bring you into your room," The nurse said to Tea. "I'm not having the baby, my friend Yami is," Tea replied, pointing to the suffering Yami. "You can't be serious...this is a joke...," The nurse said angrily. Yami's eyes looked like fire as the rage built up in him, "LOOK LADY, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF EVERYONE SAYING THAT, I'M IN FUCKING LABOUR HERE! TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING ROOM NOW!" Everyone stared in shock after what Yami just said, until Yami lost all of his energy and fell forward. "Yami!" Joey said, catching Yami before he hit the floor. "Okay, slowly put him in the chair so that I can send him to his room," The nurse said. Everyone slowly placed Yami in the chair, and the nurse took off to his room, everyone following behind them.  
  
Once everyone got into Yami's room, they all helped him get to his bed. He was still a little bit woozy from the whole spazzing out issue. The nurse walked over to one of the cupboards and took out a hospital gown, walking over to Yami and handing it to him once she found one. "Here, you can go to the bathroom and change into this." Yami took the clothes and slowly walked into the bathroom, clutching his stomach as he stepped in the room. Once he was finished getting dressed, Yami walked out of the bathroom and to his bed. As he sat down, the nurse walked over to him with strange equipment in her hands. They were strange machines in the shape of a circle, along with a strap to put it around something. "Okay, I'm going to strap these things to your stomach, that way we can monitor the baby's heartbeat." Yami just nodded, allowing her to continue. "There, now I'll just turn on the machine," The nurse said, turning on the small system. Once she did, the baby's heartbeat could be heard, and paper began to come out of the machine. "Whats with the lines on the paper?" Joey asked. "Oh, this shows the pace of the baby's heart." "Cool," Joey said, picking up the paper and studying it. The nurse turned to Yami, "I'm not really sure how to check to see if the baby's water broke through a man, so I'm going to have a specialist come in to check on you." "Okay...," Yami wiced. The nurse then proceeded out of the room to retrieve the doctor, allowing Yami and the others to talk. "So Yami, aren't you excited?" Tea said cheerfully. Yami gave her a glare that basically answered her question. "Oh...sorry...," Tea said, sitting in her seat.  
  
After about ten minutes, the specialist finally came in. "Hello Yami, how are you feeling?" "Dr. Quatre?" Yami said, looking confused. "Yup, its me, now how bad does it hurt?" "Lets just say that it feels like my insides are being torn apart...," Yami replied. "Very well, would you like an epideral?" Yami looked confused at the doctor, "Whats that?" Dr. Q walked into the other room and pulled out a seringe filled with some sort of drug. "This injection will take away most of your contractions, so that it can make it less strenuous on you when you start pushing." Yami smiled, "Well in that case, go for it!" "Okay, turn around for me please." Yami began to look nervous, "What do you mean? I thought it went in your arm?" Dr. Q shook his head, "No, it goes in your spine." Yami's face began to pale after he heard where it was going to go. "Fine, I'll do it," Yami said, turning around. "Woah, you got way more guts then me!" Joey said, his eyes ready to fall out of his head. "Do you want someone to hold your hand or something? It usually helps," Dr. Q asked kindly. Joey and Yugi stood up and walked over to Yami. "I guess I'll have them with me," Yami said, smiling. Joey held Yami's left hand as Yugi held his right hand. "Okay Yami, just squeeze our hands when it hurts okay?" Joey said. Yugi then realized that Yami's right hand was the strongest out of the two. "Uh...Joey? Can we swap hands?" "Sure man," Joey replied, taking Yami's right hand instead. "Okay, here we go!" Dr. Quatre said before slowly pushing the needle in Yami's back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! I know its beginning to get weird, but i will assure you that I have some surprises up ahead (Hehehehehe). Well, talk to you guys again soon!  
^__________^ 


	18. Ouch

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^________^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Ouch...  
  
  
  
Caution: This may be a little disturbing, but this is how the real world works.  
  
  
Dr. Quatre slowly began to insert the needle into Yami's back, making him wince in pain. "Just squeeze our hands Yami," Joey said calmingly. "Okay," Yami replied before clamping down on Yugi and Joey's hands. "OW!" Yugi cried out. "You're...breaking...my...HAND!" Joey screamed. After about a minute of sheer pain for the three boys, everything was finally over. "Okay, you can lay down now," Dr. Q said kindly. Yami let go of Yugi and Joey's hands and hopped off the bed. "Hey, I don't feel any pain!" Yami said, astonished. "Can I have some of that stuff?" Joey said, holding his hand in pain. "Yeah," Yugi agreed.   
  
Yami walked up to his bed and layed down, while the Doctor was preparing for something else. "What are you doing?" Yami asked nervously. "I have to check to see exactly how you're going to have the kid, and how far you are dialated," Dr. Quatre said, putting on a pair of rubber gloves. "Uh...okay," Yami said, taking deep breaths to calm him down. "Do you want us to hold your hand?" Tea asked nicely. "No thanks, I don't want to hurt you like the others." Tea looked back and saw Yugi and Joey still whimpering, "Yeah...I guess you're right..." Bakura couldn't help but be worried about his friends, so he went to Dr. Quatre, "Um...do you think that Yugi and Joey are alright?" Dr. Q walked over to Yugi and Joey, studying their hands. "Hmm...you guys will be okay." "Sure doesn't feel like it," Joey said.   
  
Dr. Q then walked over to Yami, making him nervous. "Okay, I know this seems odd, but I really have to check the baby's progress," Dr. Q said. "Uh...okay...," Yami replied, eyes wide. Yami had seen shows that involved women giving birth, so he knew what was coming up. "Ra, help me..." Dr. Quatre checked Yami by inserting his fingers into Yami's sphincter (Basically ass hole) and checking if the baby was there. "Yup, I can feel the baby, it shouldn't take much longer now," Dr. Q said, smiling. Yami sighed in relief, now knowing how he's going to have the baby, "Well, at least its not the other way..." Dr. Quatre then threw away the gloves and turned to Yami and the others, "Well, I can't really say that his cervix is dialated...so his uh...sphincter is about six centimeters dialated." Yami couldn't help but blush after what the doctor just said. "How much longer until I have the kid?" Yami said, trying to hide himself under the covers. "You'll be able to start pushing once you've reached tem centimeters. I'll check on you in about an hour to see your progress," Dr. Q replied.  
  
Dr. Quatre left the room, allowing Yami and the others to talk privately. "I feel violated...," Yami said, his face in disgust. "The doctor has to do that in order to check the baby, you're just gonna have to get used to it," Tea said. "Yeah, its easy for you to say...," Yami said under his breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I know this chapter was a little freaky, but thats what goes on in the real world. Well, I hope that you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^____^ 


	19. Overnight Stay

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^________^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: Overnight Stay  
  
  
  
  
  
It was beginning to get late, so Yugi and the others started getting their coats on. "Hey, Aibou?" Yami said softly. "Yes Yami?" Yugi replied, smiling. "Do you think that you all could stay for the night?" Yugi turned to everyone and then back to Yugi, "Sure...but won't the nurses kick us out?" "Considering you all are good kids, I don't think thats necessary," Dr. Quatre said, walking in the room. "You're really gonna let us stay?" Joey asked. "Of course, we only kick out kids that are disruptive. We don't want any of our patients waking up to the sound of a screaming child now." "Thats awesome, but I need to call my parents," Tristan said. "We all do dummy!" Joey said sarcastically, slapping Tristan upside the head. Tristan started to rub his head, "Hey, what was that for?" "C'mon you guys, lets just go to the phone," Yugi whined. "Oops, sorry Yug'," Joey said, embarrassed. "Yeah man," Tristan joined in.   
  
Yugi and Bakura didn't have to call his house, considering his Grandfather was still on his business trip, and Bakura's dad was in Egypt, so Joey and the others all called their parents. "Thanks mom, I'll see you tomorrow!" Tea said sweetly before hanging up the phone. Joey looked at Tea funny before shouting in a girlish tone, "Thanks mom, I'll see you tomorrow!" "Joey, you're messing with the wrong person!" Tea twitched. "Hehe, I'm just kiddin'!" Joey sweat dropped. "Uh, will you just call your dad Joey!?" Tristan yelled. "Oh, ok," Joey answered, picking up the phone. "Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow, yup, uh huh, sure pops, See Ya!" Joey said before hanging up the phone. Tea couldn't help but giggle at the way Joey talked to his father, "Hehehe...Pops..." "What!?" Joey said, confused. "Its just the way you call your dad Pops...," Tea replied, giggling. "Yeah...so what?" Joey pouted. "I guess its my turn," Tristan said, putting the phone up to his ear. "Uh huh, yup, okay ma, see you by tomorrow!" Tristan said before hanging up the phone.   
  
Once everyone was done talking to their parents, they all turned to Yami and Dr. Q. "We can all go, but we need to get our things back at home," Yugi said sweetly. "Okay, I'll be right here aibou," Yami replied. "And I'll be checking on how far you've gotten since the first time I checked you," Dr. Quatre said. "Great...," Yami said under his breath. "We'll be right back Yami!" Yugi shouted before going out the door with everyone else. "Okay, bye!" Yami answered. Dr. Q turned to Yami, the gloves on his hands again, "Okay, I'm going to do what I did earlier, so just relax okay?" "Ra, why me?" Yami said in his mind.   
  
Once Dr. Q was done examining Yami, he threw away the gloves and turned back to him. "I'd say you're about eight centimeters dialated, you shouldn't have much longer until you can start pushing." "Okay, thanks," Yami said politely. "I'll check on you in about two hours," Dr. Q said before heading out the door. "Yeah...great...," Yami sighed.  
  
Suddenly, the room grew dark and cold, and everyone in the hallway didn't seem to be moving. "Whats going on?" Yami said nervously. "You're doing better than I expected my Prince...," A cold voice said. "Takara!" Yami shouted. "Indeed," Takara answered, coming out of the shadows. "Why are you here?" Yami said angrily. "Why am I here? To watch you suffer that why!" Yami clenched his fists as he tried to control his anger, "You'll never come near my child!" "Ooo, I'm sooo scared...," Takara replied evilly. "Just let me have my few hours in peace...," Yami said calmly. "Very well, but I'll be watching!" Takara shouted before returning to the darkness.   
  
Everything turned back to normal, and Yugi and the others all came back into the room with their things. "So, how are you doing?" Yugi asked nicely. "He said I'm at eight centimeters...," Yami replied angrily. "Whats wrong Yami?" Tea asked, confused. Yami closed his eyes and clenched his fists before answering, "Takara came back...I have no idea what she is going to do to the child." "Man, will she ever leave us alone?" Joey sighed as he sat in his chair. "I don't know Joey...," Yami replied sadly. "Well, I guess we should all go to bed, it is getting late," Bakura said. "Yeah...," Yugi replied.  
  
Before everyone got ready for bed, two familiar people walked in the room. "Kaiba, Mai!?" Everyone shouted. "Yup, in the flesh," Mai said happily. "I heard that you were almost ready to have the kid, so we decided that we should come over," Kaiba said. "So does that mean that you guys are staying over night?" Yugi asked. "Yup," Mai and Kaiba said before unpacking.   
  
Everyone found spots to sleep in the room, Bakura, Yugi, and Kaiba took the comfortable seats, Mai took the small couch, Tea took the other hospital bed, and Joey and Tristan slept on the floor. "Hey guys, the doctor is going to check on me soon, so we should all try to get as much sleep as we possibly can," Yami whispered. "Okay Yami," Everyone replied before closing their eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Just what is Takara planning, and will Yami cope with giving birth? Stay tuned for the next chapters of Yami's Worst Experience Ever!  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Man this chapter was pretty long! Well, anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^__________^ 


	20. Yami's Kid is Born!

I don't own Yugioh. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: Yami's Kid is Born!  
  
  
A request from one of my fans is in here. Please enjoy!  
  
  
It was about two hours later, and the lights were turned on by Dr. Quatre. "Ugh...is it mornin' already?" Joey whined. Dr. Q couldn't help but giggle at the remark, "No, I'm just here to check on Yami." "Oh yeah...I forgot about that...," Joey said. Joey noticed that everyone else was sleeping, so he woke them all up. "Huh? Whats wrong Joey?" Yugi asked, his eyes squinted from the light. "We all have to get up, Yami has to be checked." "Oh...," Yugi said.  
  
Everyone was now awake, and they all waited out the door until Yami was done being checked. After about five minutes of waiting, Dr. Q signalled them to come into the room. "Yami is ready for pushing," Dr. Q smiled. "I am?" Yami asked nervously. "Yup, I'll call the other nurses in right now," Dr. Q said before walking out the door to get the others. "Wow, aren't you excited Yami!?" Tea said, jumping up and down. "Yeah, I guess...," Yami replied. Dr. Quatre came back in the room with five other nurses. "Okay, we can begin just after I get ready," Dr. Q said.   
  
Dr. Q put on a paper suit, rubber gloves, and a mask before turning back to Yami. "Okay, we can start pushing now!" "Hey Yami, do you want us to hold your hand again?" Joey asked. "Uh...yeah...," Yugi said nervously. Yami turned his head and looked at the two of them nervously, "Do you guys mind?" "Of course not!" Joey said.   
  
Joey and Yugi walked over to Yami and held his hands. Dr. Q then turned to Tea and the others, "You guys can come up closer if you want." "Okay," Everyone said before walking closer to Yami. Yami was starting to feel pain again, making him very nervous. "Uh...how come I'm starting to feel pain?" "Oh, the epideral wears off before birth," Dr. Q replied. "This is nuts!" Yami shouted. "Don't worry Yami, now push!" Joey said.   
  
Yami took a deep breath before pushing as hard as he could. "You're doing great Yami!" Tea said, cheering him on. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10, you can take a breather Yami," Dr. Q said. "This hurts so bad!" Yami screamed. "C'mon Yami, I know you can do this!" Yugi said. "Okay, now take another deep breath, you're almost there!" Dr. Q said. Yami began to push again, already starting to feel tired. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10, Okay, take another rest." "Keep goin' Yami!" Joey shouted. "Ra this hurts!" Yami screamed again. Yami took another deep breath and began pushing. "I can see the head, keep going!" Dr. Quatre announced. Yami took another rest, his breath starting to get heavy.  
  
Bakura was curious of how the baby looked, so he peeked his head around the corner. He started to feel woozy after seeing the blood everywhere. "Is that...blood?" Bakura said weakly before collapsing. "Bakura!" Tea screamed as she knelt down next to him. "He just fainted, let me help you get him to a chair," One of the nurses said kindly.   
  
While Tea and the nurse put Bakura in a chair, Yami took another breath and started pushing. "Great job, just one more push and that should do it!" Dr. Q shouted. Sweat was beginning to drip off of his face as he pushed for the last time. The pain was so bad, that he practically snapped Joey and Yugi's hands off. "OW!!!!!" Yami, Yugi, and Joey all screamed together. "You did it, its a beautiful baby girl!" Dr. Quatre cheered. "Oh my God!" Tea shouted, running over to Yami. The doctor handed the screaming baby to one of the nurses, so that they could clean her up and check her vital signs.   
  
Yami suddenly noticed something, "Oh Ra! It hurts so bad!" "Whats wrong Yami!?" Everyone asked him. "You should only be feeling a slight pain, oh my God!" Dr. Quatre shouted. "Whats wrong?" Tea asked nervously. "Yami's having another baby!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I decided to leave everyone in suspence at the moment, but I'll update very soon! I hope that you all liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^______^ 


	21. Yami's Second Kid!

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: Yami's Second Kid!  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's having another baby!?" Yugi shouted. "Yes, I don't know why it didn't show up on the ultasound!" Dr. Quatre replied. "Just get this thing out of me!" Yami winced. "Okay, now push!" Dr. Q said. Yami took a deep breath and began to push really hard, practically breaking Yugi and Joey's hands. "AHHH!!" Yugi and Joey screamed. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10, now relax." "This is probably what Takara was planning all along...I just hope that she doesn't try anything else...," Yami said in his mind. "Okay, now push again!" Yami breathed in and pushed with all of his strength. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! You're almost there!" Dr. Q shouted.   
  
Bakura finally woke up after being out for about twenty minutes. "Bakura!" Tea shouted, running towards him. "Wha...what happened?" Bakura said weakly. "You fainted, but you're going to do just fine." Bakura noticed that there was more blood coming out of Yami. "Oh dear..., Bakura said before fainting again. "Oh my God..., " Tea sighed as she rolled her eyes. She pushed him back in his chair and ran over to Yami. "One more push and the baby should come out!" Dr. Q said. Yami pushed one last time. "AHHHH!" Yami, Yugi, and Joey all screamed. "The baby is out...and its a boy!" Dr. Quatre said happily. "You did it Yami!" Everyone shouted.   
  
Once the babies were cleaned up and dressed, the nurses handed them to Yami. Aziza looked more like Yugi, and Osiris looked more like Yami. "They're so cute!" Tea squealed. A tear rolled down Yami's cheek, making Yugi concerned. "Are you okay Yami?" "I'm...I'm fine aibou...," Yami answered, wiping his tear away. "Awww...how cute, Yami is showing emotion!" Joey said happily. Yami couldn't help but laugh, considering that Joey was right. "I guess I am, but you would too if you had two children," Yami said. "Yeah, you're right," Joey said. Two of the nurses walked over to Yami. "We need to take them back so that we can get them ready for bed," One of the nurses said. "As much as it pains me to leave them, go ahead," Yami said sadly. The nurses took Aziza and Osiris and walked out of the room. "You guys can all go back to sleep now, if you have any problems, call me, okay Yami?" Dr. Q said. "Sure," Yami said. "Okay, goodnight guys, and congradualtions Yami," Dr. Q said before walking out of the room.   
  
Joey turned to Mai and Kaiba, "You guys were sure quiet...you didn't even talk through the whole chapter (hehe ^__^)." "I know...its just that it doesn't seem right for a guy to give birth...," Mai said. "Yeah, no kidding," Kaiba said. Tristan then realized something, "Hey Yami, this means that you can have Disney Land!" "Why would I be able to own it?" Yami asked. "From what I've heard, if a guy manages to give birth to a live kid, they can own Disney Land!" (Its true, I've actually heard it before! ^_^) "So, basically they did that, because it would've been impossible...," Tea said. "Exactly," Tristan replied. "Well, I think I'm happy with what I have now," Yami said, smiling.   
  
Bakura finally woke up after fainting for the second time. "Is it over yet?" Tea walked over to Bakura and led him to the chair that he would be sleeping on. "Yes, Yami had a boy and a girl." "He had two of them!?" Bakura shouted. "Yup," Tea replied. "Oh my God...," Bakura sighed before fainting again. "Maybe he should see a doctor...he fainted already three times...," Yugi said, sweat dropping. "Oh, he'll be fine, but we need some sleep." Tea said. "You're right, lets all get to the same spots we were in earlier," Kaiba said.   
  
Everyone went back to the places where they were sleeping earlier, fluffing their pillows and pulling the covers over themselves. "Goodnight everyone," Yami said kindly. "Goodnight Yami!" Everyone replied before closing their eyes and drifting off to their dream worlds.   
  
  
  
Yami's Dream:   
  
  
Yami was playing with Aziza and Osiris, until Takara suddenly came into the room, making everything dark and cold. "What are you doing here Takara!?" Yami shouted, cradling the two frightened toddlers. "You do remember what I said about me coming back did you?" Takara said, smiling coldly. "Yes...what are you planning on doing now!?" Yami said angrily. "Oh, you'll know when my Prince...you'll know...," Takara said, cackling, before disappearing. Yami puched the floor in frustation, scaring the little ones, "Ra, please protect my children!"   
  
  
End Dream:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you all stay tuned for more! ^_____^ 


	22. Takara's Promise

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21: Takara's Promise  
  
  
(I'm gonna speed things up a little bit ^__^)  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been a month since Yami gave birth to his two beautiful children. Tea and the others all decided to come over to see the babies. Joey and Tristan were playing with Osiris while Tea and Bakura played with Aziza. Yami was making some formula for the babies, while Yugi was trying to clean off a whole ton of spit up on his shirt. "These little guys are so cute!" Tea squealed. "Yeah, when they're not crying or crapping in their diapers...," Yami chuckled. "Not to mention spitting up...," Yugi said. "Yeah, that Osiris is sure a trouble maker," Yami repllied. "Don't worry Yug', just get another shirt," Joey said, not realizing what Osiris was going to do to him. Osiris grabbed a big wooden block and threw it right at his head. "OW!" Joey screamed, rubbing his head. All Osiris did was clap his hands and giggle at his new "target". "Are you okay Joey?" Tristan said, concerned. "Yeah, but man...Osiris has a good arm!" Joey said, his eyes wide in surprise. "He must have gotten his good arm from his old man," Yami said proudly. "Wait a minute...aren't you his mother?" Bakura asked. "You have a point...," Yami said, pondering. "Lets just say that Yami's the father...we don't want any confusion with the people around here...," Yugi stated. "Yeah you're right...wait aren't you gonna get another shirt? That stuff is makin' me sick just lookin' at it...," Joey said sickly. Yugi glanced down at his shirt, noticing that he still had the vomit on him. "Oh...I'm gonna go to my room and get another shirt okay Yami?" "No problem aibou," Yami said happily.  
  
While Yugi was getting another shirt, Yami was finished making the formula. "Okay, lunch time!" Yami said sweetly. "Lunch time!? Where!?" Joey exclaimed. Everyone fell over (anime style) after what Joey just said. "Joey, you just had four slices of pizza, two hot dogs, a whole bag of chips, AND a whole liter of soda!" Tristan yelled. "Yeah Joey, where does it all go!?" Tea shouted. "Do you really wanna know?" Joey smirked. "Ewww thats gross!" Tea screamed before playing with Aziza again. "Can anyone feed Aziza while I feed the trouble maker?" Yami asked kindly. "I do!" Tea instantly replied. Yami sweat dropped as he handed the bottle to her, "Just be careful okay?" "Trust me Yami, I've been babysitting for over four years...I should be used to this by now," Tea smiled. "Oh...in that case, have fun!" Yami smiled.   
  
Yugi finally came back in the room with another shirt on, noticing that Yami and Tea were feeding the babies. "Wow...feeding time already?" Yugi said as he glanced at the clock. "Yup, everyday at twelve...you should know this by now Yugi," Yami said. "Yeah I know...its just that time flies!" Yugi said, smiling.   
  
Once Osiris and Aziza were finished eating, Yami and Tea carried them to their cribs, slowly laying them down. "Awwww...how cute!" Tea whispered. "I know...if only Osiris was more like his sister...," Yami said, laughing. "But thats what makes your job as a parent more exciting," Tea replied. "You're right about that...," Yami said.  
  
Yami and Tea walked back into the living room and took a seat with Yugi and the others. "Hey Yami...," Yugi asked, thinking. "What is it aibou?" Yami asked back, concerned. "What if Takara comes back? I mean...what is she gonna do to them?" Yugi asked nervously.   
  
"You're right...what am I going to do with them?" A cold voice said. The room flooded with darkness, and everything stopped, except Yami. "Takara, I'm sick of your foolish games! Leave the young ones out of this!" Yami screamed. "Tsk Tsk, you do forget that this was only a spell Yami..." Yami's eyes went wide after what he just heard. "No, you wouldn't!" "Think again my Prince..."  
  
Takara snapped her finger and laughed, making a chill go down Yami's spine. "What have you done!?" Yami shouted. "Take a look for yourself...," Takara replied. Yami ran into the babies' room, only to see that the cribs were empty. "No...this can't be happening!" Yami screamed, falling to the floor. "Awww...thats just too bad is it?" Takara said coldly. Yami then turned to Takara, his eyes filled with tears, "Take me Takara, I'll do anything to get them back...anything!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Okay everyone...I have one question for all of you. What should Yami do to get Aziza and Osiris back? I'm trying to figure out an exciting way...but I just can't think of anything."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Pretty suspenceful fic eh? Well, I hope that you guys liked the chapter and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^____^ 


	23. Yami's Biggest Decision

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 22: Yami's Biggest Decision  
  
  
  
  
"Anything?" Takara asked evilly. "Yes...I would give you my own heart and soul for them!" Yami replied, tears running down his face. "Well, in that case, I would be willing to give Aziza and Osiris back if you give me your soul in return," Takara answered, grinning sheepishly. "But you will bring the children back first!" Yami shouted. "Fine fine...," Takara replied, snapping her finger again. Yami went back into the babies' room to see if Takara had done what he wanted. To his amazement they were both sleeping peacefully in their cribs. "Happy now?" Takara asked impatiently. "I am now...," Yami said, wiping his tears away. "Well, lets get this over with!" Takara yelled.  
  
Yami turned around and faced her, closing his eyes as she began to chant a spell in Eqyptian. "I hope I'm doing the right thing...," Yami said to himself as he began to glow a blood red. "Finally, you will be put to rest forever!" Takara shouted before moving her arm in a pulling motion. Yami screamed in anguish as he felt his soul being ripped from his body. "Please Ra...protect my children...," Yami whispered before collapsing to the floor. "At last, he won't be in my way anymore!" Takara cackled.   
  
Everything returned to normal, and Joey and the others all woke up. "Takara! What are you doin' here!?" Joey shouted. "Why I came to make a bargain with your dear friend...," Takara said coldly. Tea then noticed that Yami wasn't moving or breathing! "What did you do to Yami!?" Tea screamed. "Oh, I just gave Yami back his precious little babies for his soul...," Takara said calmly. "Thats sick! How could you do that!?" Tristan screamed. "Easy, I just use my magic...now if you would excuse me...," Takara replied while walking up to Yami's lifeless body. "Don't even think about going near him!" Yugi screamed while guarding his other half. "Grrr...GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Takara shouted angrily, throwing Yugi against the wall with her magic. "YUGI!" Bakura yelled, immediatly running to his side.   
  
Takara pulled out her hand and grabbed Yami's Millenium Puzzle, slowly taking it off his neck. "Ah...here we go...," Takara said happily. Tea and the others tried to get the puzzle back, but Takara disappeared almost instantly. "What do we do now..." Tea said sadly, tears running down the sides of her face. "Right now we have to help Yugi and Yami!" Joey answered.   
  
Bakura checked on Yugi, while Tea checked on the babies, and Joey and Tristan check on Yami. "How's Yugi?" Joey asked Bakura, who was checking his pulse. "He seems to be only stunned," Bakura replied, trying to wake Yugi up. "How are the kids?" Tristan asked Tea. "They're okay...," Tea replied sadly.   
  
Yugi finally woke up, looking around the room, confused. "Wha...what happened?" Yugi asked weakly. "Takara came by again, and she used her magic to knock you out." "Is Yami okay? Are the babies okay!?" Yugi yelled. "The babies are fine...but Yami is...," Bakura said. Yugi's eyes went wide as he saw Yami on the floor, motionless. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed, running towards him. "Sorry Yug'...he's gone...," Joey said sadly. "How could this have happened?" Yugi said, a look of pure shock on his face. "I know its hard...but Yami wanted it to be this way...," Tristan replied. Yugi punched the floor in frustration, tears streaming down his face, "I...I wish that Takara would pay! I hope that she dies and burns in hell!" Everyone backed away after what they just heard. "Yugi...," Tea said sadly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!!  
I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Well, I hope that you guys like this chapter and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^_________^ 


	24. Yami is Back!

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! Sorry about updating it so late...I had serious writers block! ^_____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 23: Yami Has Returned!  
  
  
*Me and my friend (Tsuki) are now working together! ^_____^*  
  
  
"What do we do now?" Tea asked sadly. "I have no idea...," Joey replied, bowing his head in sorrow. Yugi then noticed something very strange. He could sense something weird about Yami...like he was still alive! Yugi's eyes went wide, "Guys! I think Yami is still alive!" Joey looked at Yugi like he was crazy, "But Yug' he has no pulse...he's gone..." "No hes not, really!" Yugi screamed.  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Yami opened his eyes slowly, trying to ignore the pain that flowed through his body. He stood up and looked around, raising an eyebrow at what he was looking at. He was in an Egyptian palace, almost like his when he ruled Egypt. "Is this...my palace?" Yami silently asked himself. "No my dear Prince...but we must discuss something," A strong voice called behind him, making Yami jump. "Oh Ra...are you Anubis?" Yami said in amazement. "Yes my pharoah..it is I," Anubis replied. Yami immediatly fell to his knees, bowing to the almighty God. "Oh great Anubis, please forgive for what I have done..." "You have done nothing wrong child...now stand up, there is no need to bow." Yami stood up, staring at Anubis nervously. "Relax Yami...I only want to talk to you...," Anubis said kindly. "Yes sir...what is it?" Yami asked.   
  
Anubis gave Yami a soft smile before continuing, "You may have comitted many crimes when you fought in the Shadow Realm, such as taking the souls of innocent people...but what you did today was astounding!" Yami blushed in embarrassment. "But I must warn you...Takara has not kept her promise..." Yami's eyes went wide, "What!?" Anubis slowly continued, "Once she finished you off, she took your Millenium Puzzle..." "That little bitch...," Yami cursed under his breath.   
  
Anubis raised his finger, "But, I have discussed something with the other Gods." Yami looked up at Anubis, "What did you talk about?" Anubis smiled, "We have decided that you deserve another chance at life..." Tears trickled down Yami's face as he smiled. "Thank you so much!"   
  
Suddenly a portal opened next to Yami. "I don't know what to say...," Yami said, smiling. Anubis chuckled, "Theres no need...now do us all a favor and bring Takara here...I have something planned for her..." Yami nodded, "I will assure you that I will do my very best to stop her!" "Thats what I wanted to hear...now go before its too late!" Anubis said, pointing to the portal. "Okay, thanks!" Yami shouted, running into the portal. "Good luck...my Prince...," Anubis said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Yay Yami is back! But will he be able to defeat Takara? Stay tuned!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I know the chapter was short...but I want to leave you guys in suspence again! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you keep looking for more!  
^_______________^ 


	25. Yami's Revenge

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
Chapter 24: Yami's Revenge  
  
*Thank you Tsuki for helping me out!*  
  
  
  
  
As Yami ran through the portal, he noticed that he was in a pitch-black room. "Where am I?" Yami asked as he looked throughout the room. "Good luck, my Prince...," A raspy voice whispered. "Who's there?" Yami shouted, a chill running up and down his spine. Suddenly, the floor began to disappear, making Yami run to find a safe place. "Whats going on!?" Yami screamed as the floor kept collapsing under him. "Good luck, my Prince...," The voice whispered as Yami began to fall. "Ra help me!" Yami yelled, closing his eyes.  
  
Yami suddenly realized that he was on solid ground again, and so he opened his eyes to see where he was. "Is this real?" Yami said to himself. Its was, Yami was back in his Soul Room! Yami couldn't help but smile...until it suddenly faded as he noticed something very wrong. Parts of his Soul Room were disappearing! "I better stop Takara as fast as I can!" Yami shouted before running out the doors of his room.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
  
Joey, as well as the others, all looked at Yugi, confused. Joey walked over and put a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Listen Yug', I don't wanna be mean or anything...but Yami is gone buddy..." Yugi pushed Joey's hand away, "He's alive! He's not gone, he's not...trust me!" He screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Everyone looked at one another in disbelief. They were speechless.   
  
Suddenly, Yami's body began to move, making everyone stare in amazement. "Yami, Yami! You're back! I knew it!" Yugi shouted, running towards his dark, embracing him tightly. Yami returned the hug as he tried to calm Yugi down, "Don't worry aibou, I'm back, there is no need to cry...you'll wake the babies." Yugi chuckled to himself, wiping a tear away, "You really changed Yami..."   
  
"Oh man! We thought you were gone!" Joey shouted excitedly. Tea began to run towards Yami, "We thought we lost you!" She added, crying (As normal...^__^). Yami smiled, but he didn't pay any attention to Yugi, nor the others, as he walked over to his sleeping children, his heart lifting, knowing that he was back with his two beloved blessings. "My children, sleep well...you won't have to worry about Takara anymore. She will pay for her foolish acts."  
  
Everyone slowly walked up to Yami as to not disturb the children. "Uh, Yami...I feel different all of a sudden...like we're not as connected as we were before...," Yugi said quietly. Yami turned to his aibou, "I know exactly why...its because Takara took my puzzle...I must get it back." Joey scratched his head, "But...how are you gonna find her?"   
  
"Oh, he doesn't have to worry about that...," A cold voice replied. "Oh no...he we go again...," Tristan sighed. Everything turned dark and cold again, as Yugi and the others stopped moving. "Takara, you will pay!" Yami shouted. "Oh, is that so? Then I guess you'll be wanting this?" Takara grinned, holding the puzzle. Yami just clenched his fists even more, complete anger burning in his eyes. Takara then mentioned something, "Do you know why your soul room is vanishing?" "No, but I have a feeling that its not good...," Yami replied. "Lets just say that I have achieved many new powers after taking the Millenium Puzzle under my control!" Takara said, cackling.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Will Yami be able to defeat Takara now that she has gained new powers? Stay tuned for the next chapter!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I must thank my friend Tsuki again, considering that she has been helping me when I was having writer's block. Now that the important things were said, I hope you enjoyed the next chapter and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^_____________^ 


	26. Millenium Battle

I don't own Yugioh. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to continue sooner, its because I have like 5 other stories to update as well. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25: Millenium Battle   
(Yu-Gi-Oh song! ^__^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you just going to stand their and taunt me, or are we going to finish this!?" Yami yelled at Takara. "Well, we certainly have an attitude today...but if you insist...," Takara replied, snapping her finger. "Where are you taking us?" Yami asked, a frustrated tone in his voice. "You'll see...," Takara answered, grinning evilly.   
  
After about a minute, Yami and Takara made it to the new area. It was a huge golden room, with beautiful Egyptian paintings on the walls. Yami looked at his surroundings, his eyes wide. "This...this was...," Yami said in shock. "Your fighting room," Takara finished. "But why are we here?" Yami asked, confused. "Oh...no reason...," Takara said, an innocent look on her face. "I have a feeling you're planning something...," Yami said nervously. "Why yes...how did you know?!" Takara said sarcastically. "Just get it over with!" Yami said impatiently. "Very well," Takara replied, snapping her finger again.  
  
Suddenly, Yami's old friends appeared in the room. They were shackled on the wall. Jono looked exactly like Joey, while Teana looked exactly like Tea. The only difference was their style of clothes. "Jono, Teana!" Yami yelled. "Don't worry about us Yami, just kick Takara's butt!" Jono shouted. "You said you wanted to finish this battle and all you're doing is talking to your puny, pathetic friends...," Takara sighed, tapping her foot. Yami turned around to face Takara, "Alright then, lets begin!" Yami yelled.   
  
Yami closed his eyes as he focused his energy, darkness slowly radiating from his body, then completely engulfing him. Takara stepped back a little, but she wasn't about to give up yet. Once Yami was done gathering his energy, the darkness slowly lifted as his body was beginning to show through. "Whats this?" Takara asked as she saw the new and improved Yami. His eyes were blood red, and he began to glow black. "Make your move...," Yami said coldly as he took his jacket off, revealing his tight black shirt (Yum ^_^). "If you wish...," Takara said, cackling as she put the Millenium Puzzle around her neck. "Oh great...now she has my puzzle...," Yami sighed in his mind.   
  
The puzzle began to glow a dark blue as it transmitted to Takara's body. Once the transformation was complete, Takara began to glow dark blue, as her eyes became an emerald green. Yami backed away slightly, noticing that Takara's power was really great. "Oh...is the Pharoah giving up?" Takara said sarcastically. "I never give up!" Yami yelled. "Very well...lets get this over with...," Takara replied.  
  
Yami began to levetate as he swiftly charged toward Takara. Takara was so fast, that she pratically disappeared, reappearing behind Yami. "Is that all you got?" Takara asked coldly as she slammed her elbow into Yami's back. Yami screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. "YAMI!" Jono yelled. "Hang on!" Teana shouted. "Don't tell me you're going to give up now?" Takara asked, tapping her foot in annoyance.   
  
Yami slowly got back up as he turned to his enemy, darkness beginning to flow more and more out of his body as his anger increased. He then disappeared and reappeared right infront of Takara's face, preparing to shoot a projectile. "You just don't give up do you?" Takara asked, grinning evilly. As Yami was just about to shoot the projectile, Takara disappeared again, making the attack aim straight at Jono! "Oh Ra! Jono!" Yami screamed as the energy blast ripped right through his best friend. "Ya...mi...," Jono said weakly before closing his eyes, becoming completely motionless. "Jono!" Teana yelled, tears running down her face.   
  
Yami just stared atJono's body, his eyes wide with shock. "J...Jono...," Yami said sadly, falling on his knees to the ground. "Awww...too bad...," Takara said, cackling. Yami's body began to tremble as tears trickled down his face, splashing as they hit the ground. Takara just raised an eyebrow as she realized that Yami was crying. "The Pharoah never used to cry...never!" Takara said in her mind. "I guess the Pharoah isn't a heartless monster after all..." Yami's body began to glow a dark red and black as he stood up, turning around to face Takara. "It is not me who is heartless...its you!" Yami screamed, his eyes glowing blood red. "What in Ra's name?" Takara asked nervously, taking a few steps back.   
  
The whole room began to shake as Yami kept gathering his energy, his anger making him stronger and stronger. "I can't take it anymore!" Yami shouted before the darkness completely engulfed him. "No...it can't be...," Takara said nervously, her eyes wide in fear. Yami was transforming. Not by look, but by strength. "It can't be! This can't be possible!" Takara yelled, backing away to the corner of the room.   
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Sorry if this chapter sucked...I couldn't come up with really good stuff in this chapter. Well, I hope that you at least liked it and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^__^ 


	27. The Transformation

I don't own Yugioh. I have decided to change the chapter a little bit...instead of me not saying that Yami wasn't going to change, I will. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 26: The Transformation  
  
  
  
  
As the darkness faded away, Yami's new improved body began to appear. "This is not happening!" Takara yelled, leaning against the corner of the room. Once the darness completely faded, Yami stood confidently, staring at Takara with determined eyes. His eyes grew much darker than before, and his skin was paler. Instead of wearing the clothes he did before, he wore a long, black cloak. He also grew a pair of wings, a black demon wing on his right side, and a black angel wing on his left. "Ah...the transformation is complete...," Yami's said, his voice echoing. "No, stay back!" Takara yelled. Yami just walked towards Takara slowly, the darkness flowing from his body, trailing behind him as he placed one foot infront of the other. "I'm warning you!" Takara screamed. Yami gave no reply as he kept walking towards her.  
  
As Yami reached Takara, she shot a huge projectile at him. Yami was so fast, that the energy blast looked like it went right through him. "What the?" Takara asked nervously. Yami was just about to stike, until Takara was able to disappear behind him. "YOU WILL DIE!" Takara screamed as she tried to elbow him. As hard as Takara tried to knock Yami down, his dark shield did not allow her to hurt him. "Was that suppose to hurt?" Yami echoed. Yami turned around in a blink of an eye, puching Takara in the stomach, sending her across the room. "Great job Yami!" Teana cheered. As Takara tried to get up, Yami put his hand out, making it glow a dark blue. "What are you doing?" Takara asked nervously. "Taking back what you stole," Yami echoed as the dark energy trasmitted to the Millenium Puzzle. Suddenly, the Millenium Puzzle vanished as it reappeared in Yami's hand. "My...my power!" Takara yelled as she began to lose her energy.  
  
Yami placed the puzzle around his neck, allowing its magical energies to flow through his body. "No...this can't be happening!" Takara screamed, trying to get back up. "You will learn what true power is!" Yami yelled, his voice echoing yet again. "No!" Takara screamed. "Get her Yami!" Teana yelled.   
  
Yami began to glow blood red, dark blue, and black, as the Eye of Horris appeared on his forehead. Takara managed to get up, but was still out of breath from Yami's attack. "You will pay for what you did! In the name of Jono, I will destroy you!" Yami yelled. "NO!!" Takara screamed again.   
  
Suddenly, Yami focused all of his energy, releasing it into a final attack. A shadow that looked exactly like Takara slowly crept to its target. "No! You will not defeat me!" Takara screamed as she tried to run away from the shadow. As much as Takara tried to escape the shadow, she failed as it merged with her. Takara screamed in agony as her soul was ripped apart, falling to the ground, becoming completely motionless. "You did it!" Teana cried out with joy.  
  
Yami immediatly rushed to Teana's side, unlocking her restraints. "Thank you so much Yami!" Teana shouted as she hugged Yami tightly. "You'll be alright...," Yami said calmingly. "But what about Jono?" Teana said sadly, a tear streaming down her face. "Let me see if I can help...," Yami echoed as he placed his hands over Jono. He then began to glow again as the energy transmitted to his fallen friend.   
  
Suddenly, Jono's body began to move as his eyes opened. "Y...Yami? Teana?" "Yes Jono, we're here...," Yami replied. "I guess you'll have to go huh?" Teana said sadly. "Don't worry, I'll be back to visit you guys soon," Yami said, wiping a tear off of her face. "Thanks for bringing me back Yami...," Jono said. "Any time...I should be saying sorry for what I have done...," Yami replied. "No, it wasn't your fault," Jono said kindly.   
  
Yami then began to glow as he vanished into thin air. "Goodbye my friends," Yami said. "Goodbye...Yami...," Jono and Teana said sadly, waving goodbye.   
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^_____^ 


	28. A Kind Heart and a Loving Soul

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 27: A Kind Heart and a Loving Soul  
*Thank you sooo much Tsuki!!!! ^____^*  
  
  
  
Yami startled everyone as he suddenly appeared in the room. "Yami! What happened to you!?" Yugi shouted, noticing the way Yami looked. "Its a long story...," Yami replied as he began to transform back to normal. After Yami transformed back, he turned to Yugi, "How are Aziza and Osiris?" "They're doing just fine," Yugi replied, winking. "Thank Ra...," Yami sighed as he walked into the babys' room. He slowly walked over to their cribs, noticing that they were sleeping. "You are safe now...you may rest without any worry...," Yami whispered, gentally brushing the bangs out of Osiris and Aziza's faces. "They're so precious...," Tea whispered, walking over to Yami along with everyone else. "I know...they mean everything to me...," Yami replied, smiling.  
  
It was beginning to get late, and the beutiful golden sun began to disappear as it slowly crept down the horizon. "Hey Yugi...its starting to get late...," Joey said, sighing. "Thats okay Joey," Yugi replied, smiling. Everyone said their goodnights as they all went home. Yugi turned to Yami, smiling, "Its really good to have you back..." Yami turned around to face Yugi, "I'm really happy to be back..."   
  
Yugi gave Yami a hug before walking up the stairs and to his room, slowly shutting the door behind him. Yami gave out a small sigh as he turned back to Aziza and Osiris. Aziza began to wimper, so Yami gentally picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He slowly walked over to the rocking chair, sitting down as quietly as he could, as to not disturb Aziza. Yami couldn't help but smile at how innocent she looked. Aziza'z wimpers turned into soft cries, making Yami try to calm her down. He tried rocking her back and forth, but that didn't work. He tried to talk softly to her, but that too didn't work. "What can I do?" Yami asked before coming up with an idea. He slowly brought Aziza to him, allowing her to rest her head against his chest. Yami then began to sing a lullaby to her, running a hand up and down her back.  
  
  
Yami's Lullaby *Little Egyptian Princess* (Thanks Tsuki!!):  
  
  
  
Little Egyptian princess, drifting through my arms. Little Egyptian princess of mine, dance with the many rhythms of my heart. Ma'Lai, Tai-ta-tai. Ma'dai, Tai-ta-tai. Flow as the lotus on water, swim in the sandy-desert air. Little Egyptian princess of mine.... oh, so dear to my life.  
  
  
Ma'Lai, Tai-ta-tai, Ma-Dai, Tai-ta-tai  
Tai-ta-tai, Lai-la'mai, Mai-la'tai.  
  
My Egyptian princess, my Egyptian goddess.....so, dearly, precious to me.  
So wonderful, so radiant and shy. Fragile as ice, yet warm inside. I surrender my love.... My little Egyptian princess of mine.  
  
Mai-la'tai, Tai-la-tai  
Lai-la-dai, Ai-la'shai, La'mai  
  
  
End Lullaby:  
  
  
Once Yami was finished, he noticed that Aziza was sound asleep. He slowly got out of his chair as he crept over to her crib. He gentally placed her back, kissing her on the forehead, making her smile. "Sweet dreams, my Egyptian princess...," Yami said quietly. Before he left, Yami gave a small kiss on Osiris's forehead, making him also smile. Yami tucked them both in, walking up the stairs and into Yugi's room when he was finished. Yugi was sleeping soundly, making Yami sigh in relief. With a quick flask, Yami vanished into the Millenium Puzzle, where he fell asleep in his Soul Room.  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more. Until then, buh bye!  
^______^ 


	29. Evil Prevails

Me and Tsuki don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_______^  
  
  
Chapter 28: Evil Prevails...  
  
  
  
The morning sun's rays slowly crept into Yugi's room, causing him to groggily open his eyes. Yugi tiredly pulled the covers off of him, pushing himself to the edge of the bed. "Thank God its a Saturday...," Yugi sighed, rubbing his eyes. He gave out a large yawn as he stretched as far as he could, walking to his closet once he was finished. "What to wear?" Yugi pondered as he dug through his clothes. He ended up finding a tight, black sweater, along with a pair of black leather pants. Now, with the selected clothes in his arms, Yugi walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up.   
  
After about fifteen minutes, Yugi was finished. Instead of having his serious bed head and slits for eyes, Yugi looked like he normally would on the weekend. Yugi then noticed a delicious aroma that crawled up the stairs, "Hmm...Yami is sure up early...must be makin' breakfast..." Yugi quickly walked down the stairs, smiling when he saw Yami with the children. "Its time for your breakfast little ones!" Yami said cheerfully. "You're up early!" Yugi said, surprised. Yami looked up with a bright beaming smile, "Of course! After all, I am a father now, isn't that right lotus blossom?" Yami said sweetly as he tickled Aziza's chin, making her giggle.  
  
Yugi was surprised at the way Yami was acting, "So, what about breakfast?" Yami looked around, confused, " Oh aibou, your breakfast, it's over....there..... somewhere..." Yugi then noticed that Yami was more careless of other things than he was with his children. "Yami are you okay?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow. Yami put his head down, making his eyes completely shadowed. "Yami?" Yugi asked nervously. Yami began to chuckle, then laugh as he bent his head back. "You...you're not Yami..."   
  
"Indeed my boy...," Someone said, laughing coldly. "That voice...," Yugi said, his eyes wide. Suddenly, Yami's began to glow red as placed the babies on the floor, causing them to cry. "Yes Yugi...it is I, Takara..." Yugi backed away, "You can't be...how?" Takara began to chuckle through Yami's body, "Did you really imagine me losing against Yami that quickly?" Yugi looked down at the floor, "No..." Takara smirked, "I thought so..." Yugi lifted his head so that he could look at Takara, "Then how did you manage to stay alive?" Takara closed her eyes as she began, "When Yami casted that spell on me, he thought that my soul was shredded, but I was able to prevent that. I had to find a host before I would be dispersed, and since Yami was closest to me, I hid in the millenium puzzle." Yugi's eyes widened, "Why are you doing this?" "Because I deserve revenge for what he did to me!" Takara yelled.   
  
Takara then disappeared as Yami took over again, "What happened?" "Takara is taking over you!" Yugi shouted. "You can't be serious I...Agh!" Yami screamed as a seering pain ripped through his body, causing him to clutch his chest as he fell to his knees. "Yami!?" Yugi yelled as he knelt down beside him. "Yugi...help me!" Yami screamed as he began to glow black. "Yami! Hold on!"   
  
Suddenly, Yami gave out one last cry as Takara emerged from his body, causing him to fall unconscious. "Ah...thats better...," Takara said. Takara turned to Yami, spreading out her hand as black energy began to charge in it. "Leave Yami alone!" Yugi screamed as he pushed Takara out of range. "Why you little!" Takara yelled as she realeased the energy wave at Yugi, hitting him in the chest. The shockwave caused Yugi to fly backwards, hitting the wall with great force. Yugi gasped as the air was ripped out of his lungs, passing out almost instantly. "Now my prince...I will finally put you to rest...," Takara said as she charged up for another assault.  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please review!  
If this idea sucks, please tell me and I will remove this chapter and write a different one! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^____________^ 


	30. Important Note From the Author!

Attention Everyone!  
  
  
After talking to my friend, Tsuki, I am not going to have Takara come back. I will infact post the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
  
~YamiYugi6242 


	31. The Escape

Nope, I still don't own Yugioh. I've decided to keep the story the way it is after noticing that you guys like it. Please enjoy the LONG last chapter though! ^_____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 29: The Escape  
  
  
  
  
As Takara charged up her attack, Yami's eyes slowly opened. Yami could hear the crackling of the energy wave, making him look up almost instantly. "DIE!" Takara screamed as she released the energy wave. Yami rolled, dodging the attack. "You should have just stayed where you were...," Takara grumbled. Yami began to radiate with black energy again as he transformed into his dark form. Once the transformation was complete, Yami charged at Takara as quick as his wings would take him. Takara yelped in pain as Yami pushed her full force into the wall. "Why have you returned demon!?" Yami asked furiously. Takara looked into his crimson eyes, "Because I haven't finished what I started!" Yami smirked, "You're still trying to destroy me? How pathetic can you get?" Takara pouted, "I will defeat you one way or another!"   
  
Using all of her strength, Takara kicked Yami in the stomach, sending him across the room. Yami clutched at his abdomen as he shakily stood up again. Takara's breathing became labored as the last of her energy left her body. Yami began to chuckle, "So, I guess you had some strength in you after all..." Takara gave Yami a stare that could send a chill down anyone's spine, "We will meet again...when I have regained my strength and reached the next level!" Yami tried to strike her down, but she was too fast. Yami sighed as he morphed back to his human form. Noticing that the babies were crying on the floor, he walked up to them quickly, picking them up and placing them in their cribs. "Shh shh, it'll be all right..."  
  
Suddenly, Yami could hear ragged breathing from a short distance behind him. Turning his head, he noticed Yugi on the floor, blood smeared on the wall from the wound on his head and blood trickling from his pale lips. "Aibou!" Yami screamed as he ran over to Yugi. He realized that Yugi fell unconscious, immediately calling an ambulance. After telling them what was wrong, he shakily put down the phone.   
  
As the ambulance sped down the road, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura all looked out their windows. Noticing that it was traveling to the Game Shop, they quickly put their shoes and jackets on, rushing out the doors and to Yugi's house. "Hey Joey!" Tristan yelled behind him as they ran. "Hey, you heard it too!?" Joey yelled back. "Yeah, let's run faster!" Tristan shouted as they picked up their pace. As Tea ran, she could hear Bakura from behind her, "Tea, wait up!" "Hurry up Bakura!" Tea yelled back as she ran faster. Bakura was able to catch up to her, panting heavily as they continued to run. Tea and Bakura met up with Tristan and Joey as they made it to the shop, noticing that Yugi was being pulled out on a stretcher and pushed to the ambulance.   
  
Yami ran out of the shop, making Tea and the others run up to him. "What happened?" Tea asked nervously. "Takara is back...," Yami said angrily as he ran to the ambulance. As Yami boarded the vehicle, he shouted to the others, "I'll meet you at the hospital!" Everyone replied with a nod as the doors were closed, taking off as fast as it could.   
  
Once the ambulance reached the hospital, the doors were opened as Yugi was pushed out of the ambulance and into the building. Yami followed, but was ordered to wait in the waiting room as they brought Yugi into the emergency room. Luckily, Joey's father gave them all a ride to the hospital, "Thanks pops!" Joey yelled as he closed the door. Everyone else thanked him as they got out of the car. Joey's father nodded as he drove back home. "Let's go!" Joey shouted as they all quickly went into the hospital. They all noticed Yami sitting in the waiting room, taking a seat next to him. "Yami...what exactly happened?" Joey asked. Yami closed his eyes, "Takara took over me, and when Yugi tried to help, she must have hit him a projectile, causing him to hit the wall with great force." "I hope he's gonna be okay...," Joey said sadly.   
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
After about a half an hour, one of the doctors came out of the E.R.., walking over to Yami and the others. Yami quickly stood up, "Is he all right!?" "Yes he is, I'll bring to his room," The doctor replied as he brought them to room 300. The doctor turned to them before he left, "I suggest that he stays for a few more hours before he leaves." Everyone nodded as they walked into the room. "Hey guys," Yugi said weakly as they all took a seat next to him. Yugi's head and chest was bandaged up, making Yami's face fill with concern, "Aibou, are you all right?" "I'm fine...I just have a couple of broken ribs and a slight concussion that's all..." Yami raised an eyebrow, "That's all? You had me worried!" Yugi sweat dropped, "It could be worse..." "You're right...I'm just glad that you're all right..."   
  
As everyone settled down, Yami looked up at Yugi, "Aibou...what happened?" "Well, Takara ended up emerging from you, making you fall unconscious. She was about to kill you with one of her energy waves until I tried to stop her. Instead of hitting you, she hit me...everything else is a blur...," Yugi replied. "How did Takara appear outta Yami in the first place?" Joey asked, scratching his head in confusion. "She said something about hiding in the millennium puzzle when you tried to destroy her...," Yugi said. "This time Takara will not survive!" Yami said angrily.   
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
The same doctor that brought Yami and the others into the room came back in to check on Yugi. "Well, you seem to be doing just fine..," The doctor said happily. Everyone sighed in relief from the good news. "Will I be able to go home now?" Yugi asked politely. "Judging by the way you look, yes," The doctor replied, smiling. "Thank you very much," Yugi said happily. Yami handed Yugi his shirt and jacket, "Here." "Oh thanks," Yugi said as he put them on. "Since the concussion isn't serious, you can take the bandages, but I want you to keep the bandages for your ribs," The doctor said. Yugi slowly took the bandages off, wincing as he accidentally touched the gigantic bruise on the back of his head.   
  
Once Yugi was all ready, Yami helped him get out of his bed. Before they all left, the doctor spoke, "Oh, and make sure you don't do any serious physical activity so that your bones can mend." Yugi nodded as he thanked him one last time, walking out of the room.   
  
As they walked to the doors, Joey ran over to the phone. "What are you doing Joey?" Tea asked. "Callin' my old man," Joey replied. "Oh yeah...," Tea said. Once Joey was finished talking to his dad, he walked back to the group, "He'll be here in a few minutes." "Lets wait at the benches outside then," Tristan said as they walked out the doors. Yami noticed that Yugi was feeling some discomfort, so he picked him up and carried him outside. "You don't have to do this Yami..." "I want to aibou...," Yami said, smiling.   
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Once Joey's father dropped everyone off, Yami and Yugi thanked him as Yami carried Yugi into the shop. Joey's father smiled as he nodded, driving away to everyone else's houses. Yami brought Yugi to the couch in the living room, "Rest for now aibou..." Yugi smiled innocently as he closed his eyes. Yami then noticed that he left the babies alone. He quickly ran to their cribs, sighing in relief as he noticed that they were sleeping. Smiling, Yami walked over to the couch across the one from Yugi's. As Yami closed his eyes, Yugi began to speak softly, "What about Takara?" "Don't worry aibou...when the time comes I'll be there to stop her...," Yami replied as he closed his eyes. Yugi gave out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.....or is it?  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Don't panic, I'm going to make the sequel. I am going to call it As Time Goes By, so when I start it, make sure you check it out okay? Anyway, I hope you liked the story and that this chapter wasn't crappy. Please review by the way! Well, until I write the sequel, see ya!  
^______^ 


	32. Poems and Songs from My Friend, Tsuki!

Great poems and songs that Yami would say to his children created by my friend Tsuki! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
Deliver:  
  
Deliver me the gift of pure love; deliver me the angels I shall call my daughter and son. Do you hear me? I'm speaking to you Nile. Flow, in soft waves; deliver them to my arms, deliver them to my endless embrace.  
  
Hmmm...hmm....my faith is yours, grant me the two priceless wishes I seek. I Shall remain ever grateful forever. I humbly am thankful for my two wonderful little ones'.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drum Melody:  
  
Moonlight shining in blue sky; dancing the ancient Egyptian dance. Beating my drum with rhythms of my soul. Lai, la, lai, lai, lai, lai, lai; Nai, na, nai, nai, nai, nai, nai! Singing this special tune in my mind.  
  
Lai, la, lai, lai, lai, lai, lai; Nai, na, nai, nai, nai, na, nai! My, oh, my how my drum plays. My, oh, my! How the rhythm waves it's melody in the sweet breeze.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Egyptian Dreams:  
  
Hush now, my darlings, sleep still in your dreams.  
Sleep, warm, sleep peaceful and calm.  
  
So precious, so sweet.....so tiny and mine. Drift through the Egyptian Nile, which flows across my heart, drift as I'm singing to you; my daughter; my son.  
  
Here in your cribs, safe from all the harms, safe within my embrace. My love as bright as Ra's smile. Forever, were together, forever in my Egyptian dreams.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
My single Threads:  
  
  
My single threads of life, twined with red threads of love, combined they form, my daughter and son. Aziza, Osiris; my threads of me.  
  
Sharing my two priceless blessings with the world. Although the eyes of one may be blind to the beauty of my children, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder....my eyes.... Ra's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
River Prayer (La,Dai-tai, La,Mai-ai):  
  
Along the Nile stream, along the tides of wind I rock you both. Whipering words, to the mighty Kek's shadowed face. " Look upon these sleeping babies, guide them towards the oh, so, bright stars" I pause my prayer," give them happiness."  
  
La, Dai-tai, La Mai- ai. Hush, hush sleep, dare not cry. La, Dai-tai, La Mai-ai Drift on the Egyptian Nile; remember me.  
  
La, Dai-tai, La, Mai-ai. La, Ai-la- Dai,  
La, Mai-ai, La, Ai-la- Tai........... La, la, ai.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Egyptian Princess (In story):  
  
  
Little Egyptian princess, drifting through my arms. Little Egyptian princess of mine, dance with the many rythms of my heart. Ma'Lai, Tai-ta-tai. Ma'dai, Tai-ta-tai. Flow as the lotus on water, swim in the sandy-desert air. Little Egyptian princess of mine.... oh, so dear to my life.  
  
  
Ma'Lai, Tai-ta-tai, Ma-Dai, Tai-ta-tai  
Tai-ta-tai, Lai-la'mai, Mai-la'tai.  
  
My Egyptian princess, my Egyptian goddess.....so, dearly, presious to me.  
So wonderful, so radiant and shy. Fragile as ice, yet warm inside. I surrender my love.... My little Egyptian princess of mine.  
  
Mai-la'tai, Tai-la-tai  
Lai-la-dai, Ai-la'shai, La'mai  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
There you have it, the many songs that Yami would sing! Drop a review when you have the chance!  
^___^ 


End file.
